The Phantom Games
by SamXDanny
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz get trapped into a game created by Vlad. The only way to get out of it is to be the only survivor. So Danny has to choose to kill his loved ones, or to sacrifice himself for them. Rated T for safety. LOTS of DxS. Some TxJ. Based on the Hunger Games kind of. No PP.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I just made a new story but this idea is REALLY getting on my nerves and I just have too. Anyway, this is my new story "The Phantom Games" I really hope you enjoy!**

**Also, the idea of the name was created by "Teameida Creator"! Thank you again :3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day. Well normal for Danny and his friends. But that all changed. When the day Vlad came, they never knew it would be the last day they would have a normal day.

It all started on a Saturday afternoon. Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to Sam's house to have a movie marathon.

"So you ready?" Danny asked as he came down his stairs and into the living room where Tucker and Sam were standing.

"I been ready since we got here." Sam replied sarcastically. Danny then rolled his eyes.

"Lets just go." Danny said. But just then Jazz came.

"Ooh! Hi Jazz!" Tucker said with excitement.

"Hey Tucker. Where are you guys going?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to Sam's to have a movie marathon!" Tucker replied happily.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Jazz asked.

"No/yes." Danny and Tucker replied in unison.

"So is it a no or a yes?" Jazz asked.

"A no." Danny replied.

"Danny please? Can Jazz go?" Tucker pleaded.

"Danny its my house and me and Jazz are getting really close. So I think she can come." Sam said.

"Fine." Danny said defeated.

"Yes!" Jazz and Tucker said in unison.

"Why are you so happy that my sister is coming Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Uh, oh, um because…, because um… we're close too?" Tucker replied.

"O…kay," Danny said. "Well lets go." Then they left Fenton Works and headed to Sam's.

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad was planning an attack. The attack was so.. Deep. What he was doing was so crazy. He was going to kill Danny. Literally. Vlad was going to win. No more Danny Phantom and his sidekicks. He was going to rule the world.

* * *

During the movie, Tucker and Jazz were in comfy chairs, sitting next to each other. And on the couch, Danny and Sam were sitting really close to each other, that their hands were slightly touching. They kept glancing at each other. And when their eyes finally met, they couldn't look away.

'_Wow. Sam has the beautiful eyes I ever seen' _Danny thought.

'_Oh my god. Danny's big blue eyes are so beautiful. I just.. Can't look away.' _Sam thought. Soon they were leaning towards each other. Looking at their lips and then their eyes. But when they closed their eyes and their lips were an inch apart, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny and Sam pulled apart quickly.

"Uh.. Going ghost!" Danny yelled as he was pulled out of his daze. He then transformed into Danny Phantom and phased through the ceiling. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran out the door to see if he needed help.

Danny then came face to face with the ghost who interrupted his movie night. And the ghost was Vlad.

"Oh. Hey Vlad! I'm guessing you want my Mom's phone number?" Danny joked.

"Oh Daniel I got other things to do. Like destroy you and rule the world." Vlad said.

"Oh I thought you wanted me as your 'son'." Danny joked again.

"Yes, yes I do. But destroying you is always an option." Vlad replied grinning.

"Yeah, well why won't you just go home and feed your cat." Danny said.

"Nope. The cat is fed and I got better things to do like watching you and your friends _die._" Vlad said.

"Wait what do you mean-" Danny was cut off by Vlad.

"Ah, well. Now lets get on with it shall we?" Vlad asked as he captured Danny and his friends in a ghost proof (and human proof) net. They then vanished in the air.

When Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz woke up, they were in the middle in the woods.

"Where…. Are we?" Sam asked. Just then a big TV appeared in the sky. Vlad was in it.

"Well you are in the Games. The Phantom Games."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Do you like, hate, or love it? I don't think anyone will read this, am I correct? XD Anyway, what will happen? What are the Phantom Games? Are they going to survive? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back to The Phantom Games! XD Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! I hope you love (or like) it! Lol, "it" "It" is a ride that I gone on yesterday xD Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were confused. The_ Phantom _Games? They were nervous and worried.

"The Phantom Games?" They questioned confused in unison.

"Yes the Phantom Games," Vlad replied. "The Phantom Games is about fighting for life and love.

"The rules are to fight the powerful ghosts you will see during the Games. If you don't fight them and ignore them, they will kill you into pieces.

"IF you defeat all the 65 powerful ghosts, it will be time to kill your loved ones."

"Wait, what if we refuse to?" Danny asked.

"Then you will never get out of the Games." Vlad replied grinning.

"Wait so if we refuse to kill each other, then we'll never return home?" Jazz asked.

"That is correct Jasmine. Its either going home after you just killed the people you love or not killing them and staying here forever and ever." Vlad replied. "You'll die either way."

"Wait what about our parents?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you didn't think I've forgot about them? Well they are captured. If you die, they live. If you stay alive well, I'll kill them. Slowly, painfully. And you will have no where to go except me. And I expect you, _Daniel._" Vlad replied.

"Don't you hurt them Plasmius! They did nothing to you!" Danny yelled at him.

"Well your father did. He ruined my life!" Vlad yelled back.

"Well how about my Mom? I though you were in _love _with her."

"Ha, you think I'd let her die? I just have her under my control. See for yourself." Vlad said as he moved to the side to let everyone see the red eyed Maddie. She was under Vlad's control. And Danny wasn't there to save her.

"Mom." Danny and Jazz whispered. A tear came running Jazz's cheek.

'_This isn't possible. Why is this happening? Why? What did I do?' _Soon, Jazz was crying and Tucker and Sam were comforting her.

"Oh you are gonna get it now!" Danny yelled as he tried to go ghost. But nothing happened. "Hey, why can't I go ghost?"

"Ha, you honestly think I'd forget your ghost powers? Well I put them out for a good five months. How great is that?" Vlad explained and then laughed.

"And what did you do to our parents?" Danny asked getting angry by every second.

"Like I said, they are captured and put in cages and if one of you are the last one standing, they will die painfully and slowly. See for yourself." Vlad said as a picture of Sam and Tucker's parents and Jack are in a cage with a worried look.

"Now, the game is simple. I'll teleport you guys in separate places. The powerful ghosts will come out and try to kill you. You have weapons to defend yourselves. Samantha, you know nature so you know how to get water and food. And the rest of you, need to learn.

"And if all the 65 powerful ghosts get destroyed, it will be time to find each other, and kill each other. The only survivor wins, their parents get killed, and will live with me and rule the world with me.

"If you refuse to kill your loved ones, you will be sent to my place and die with your parents. And if you win and refuse to live and rule the world with me, you will be tortured for the rest of your life until you say yes. Clear?" Vlad explained.

Everyone went wide eyed. They never knew Vlad was so.. Evil. So.. Deep. And one _really _crazed up fruit loop.

"Got it." They said in unison. Vlad smiled.

"I bet you are all nervous. You know, after the games, your life will never be the same. It will be cruel and dark. Just like mine. Well this is a story about revenge, my friends." Vlad said.

"We're not your friends." Danny said coldly. He was angry, worried, sad. He had to keep everyone safe. And without his ghost powers, it will be much harder.

"Alright. Say your goodbyes. For now. You have five minutes." Vlad said as the screen went black.

There was a complete silence. No one knew what to say.

"Well, is this it? Is this goodbye? Well, before we become… _enemies?_" Tucker asked.

"No. It isn't Tuck. We'll find a way out of this alive. I promise." Danny replied. Tucker nodded.

"I hope so." He said as he and Danny did a 'guy' hug. After Tucker, Jazz hugged him.

"This isn't goodbye, little brother. Stay safe." Jazz said as a tear came down her cheek once again.

"You too Jazz. You too." Danny said. After Jazz pulled away, she went to hug Tucker. And just then, Sam jumped and hugged Danny tight. Almost knocking him over.

"Stay safe Danny. Please. Win. For me. I don't care if I die. I just want you safe." Sam said.

"And I want you to be safe Sam." Danny said as Sam pulled off him and looked at him in the eyes. "I want you to win. And if you die, I want to die with you. I want you to stay safe. Please. Because I-" Danny then got cut off by Vlad's voice and the screen turning on.

"Times up. Time to start the games!" Vlad said. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz look at each other one more time before they get teleported and separated across the woods.

* * *

When everyone were at their spots, Vlad's voice echo's the sky.

"Let the first and last deadly Phantom Games begin."

And in everyone's head, was one single thought.

'_What just happened?'_

* * *

**Did you like it? I actually had fun writing this chapter! Lol, every time I write The Phantom Games, I almost write, "The Hunger Games" xD Well what will happen? Who will win? Are they **_**all **_**going to survive? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. This is my fastest update I ever done.. Cool! I update when I'm bored xD Which I am… Also I got so many ideas.. Anyway enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"70 SECONDS"

"69"

"68"

"67"

"66"

"65"

"64"

"63"

"62"

"61"

"60"

Danny's mind was filled with thoughts.

'_What if I win? And they die? What will happen? Will I kill myself? What if I lose? Will I put the people I love and care about in danger?' _Danny then shook his head.

"I'll let no one get killed. I promise." Danny whispered.

* * *

"59"

"58"

"57"

"56"

"55"

"54"

"53"

"52"

"51"

"50"

Sam was worried. She was about to face 65 powerful ghosts Vlad had created. If she defeated them, it was time to kill her loved ones.

'_This is going to be bad. I need to keep everyone safe. I think I'll sacrifice for them if I have to. Stupid Vlad. He never makes anything easy for us. Its never easy. Why would it? But I just need to fight. To keep the ones that I love and care about safe. I'll do it. For them.' _Sam thought.

"Not gonna let them down." Sam whispered.

* * *

"49"

"48"

"47"

"46"

"45"

"44"

"43"

"42"

"41"

"40"

Tucker was scared to death. He didn't know what was happening. Almost five hours ago, he was with Danny, Sam, and Jazz counting down to movie marathon. Now he was counting down to when his life is going to end.

'_I'm gonna lose. I'm gonna lose. I'm gonna lose.' _Tucker kept thinking.

'_No. You're not Foley. This isn't the end. Danny will think of a plan. You will live, defeat Vlad, and live happy ever after.' _Tucker thought. But way down, Tucker knew that there will never be a happy ever after again.

* * *

"39"

"38"

"37"

"36"

"35"

"34"

"33"

"32"

"31"

"30"

Jazz's heart was beating fast. 30 more seconds until she has to become enemies with her little brother and his friends. The people she cared about and love.

'_Come on Jazz. You can do it. Danny will think of something right?' _Jazz thought. Then Jazz just shook her head.

'_No. You are an adult Jazz. Well, almost. But you have to take care of yourself. Come up with your own plan. Stop counting on your little brother for help. Your smart. The smartest and responsible one in the family! You can think of something. Destroy the ghosts, and refuse. Sacrifice. For them.' _Jazz thought.

"I'll try. I will. I promise." Jazz whispered.

* * *

"THE FINAL 30 SECONDS TILL YOU BECOME ENEMIES!" A computer voice echo's the sky.

"29"

"28"

"27"

"26"

"25"

"24"

"23"

"22"

"21"

"20"

"19"

"18"

"17"

"16"

"15"

"14"

"13"

"12"

"11"

Danny closed his eyes. A tear escaped one. He didn't want to do this. Not in a million of years.

* * *

"10"

"9"

"8"

Sam kept looking at the numbers in the sky counting down. How dare he do this. She wanted to leave. She wanted to open her eyes from this awful nightmare. But of coarse, she didn't. It was real. And that, was the bad part.

* * *

"7"

"6"

"5"

Tucker's heart stopped. 4 more seconds until he becomes his two best friend's enemies. And his crush's enemy. Yes, Tucker Foley has a crush on Jazz Fenton. What a surprise. Tucker took one last deep breath and opened his eyes. Waiting for the nightmare to continue.

* * *

"4"

"3"

"2"

Jazz panicked. 1 more second. Just one more! If she wins, she will never forgive herself. She will feel guilty for the rest of her life. But she'll come up with something so they will all live. Right?

'_Take a deep breath Jazz. Its going to be okay.' _Jazz thought. But way down, she knew that nothing will be okay anymore.

* * *

"1"

"_Run_"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's eyes went wide-eyed. The voice sounded cold and dangerous. So they did. They ran. Ran for their lives. If they see a ghost, they'll shoot it. Capture it. Before it can fight back. But somehow, it doesn't work that way.

* * *

Danny was running. Not because he was scared, but to get the ghosts attention so they would follow him instead. He then stopped when he saw a vampire ghost. Bloody eyes, fangs, pale skin, black cape, and black shoes. He was in thirst for Danny's blood.

"Come and get me." Danny said coldly. He stood still. But the Fenton Thermos and guns were loaded. He was prepared.

The vampire ghost came flying forward. But before the vampire could touch Danny, Danny pulled out his ecto gun and blasted it toward the vampire. The vampire ghost got blasted to the ground but quickly got up.

"_You can't defeat me._" The vampire ghost said dangerously. Danny wide-eyed as the ghost knocked him over.

* * *

Sam ran. Ran as fast as she could. She sensed danger. Danger was near by. A powerful ghost was near by. She knew it.

And she was right. A ghost popped right in front of her. It was a zombie ghost. Green eyes, pale green skin, breakable arms and feet. Ready to eat you.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Sam complained. This was easy but hard. She took out her Fenton wrist ray. She then shot the zombie ghost. But missed.

"_You think you'll defeat me?_" The zombie ghost asked coldly.

"I will. You'll see." Sam replied as she was going to shoot again. But before she could, the zombie ripped it from her wrist. Sam went wide-eyed. The zombie then attacked her.

* * *

Tucker was scared to death. He even might peed a little in his pants. But he kept running. Running from the dangers of his life. He needed to stay away from everyone. He didn't want to kill them. No, not at all.

Just then one of Vlad's powerful ghosts popped in front of him. He screamed, but not too loud.

The ghost was some kind of bear creature. It was green, hairy. It had sharp claws and teeth. It roared.

"Um, hi. B-bear ghost. Um, your scarier than I thought you'd be." Tucker said. The bear grinned.

"_Run_." The bear ghost said. Tucker wide-eyed. But stood still.

"N-no. I'm gonna fight you. I'm not a baby." Tucker replied standing up straight. He took out a gun that shoots ice. He then shot it at the bear. But the bear ghost dodged.

"_I warned you._" The bear ghost said dangerously. Tucker wide-eyed and ran when the bear came closer and closer.

* * *

Jazz walked. She walked to see if a powerful ghost was behind her. She knew one will pop up in front of her.

Unfortunately, she was right.

The powerful ghost that Vlad has created was a lion ghost. The lion was green, with sharp teeth, sharp claws, and was ready to eat. The lion licked its lips ready to eat Jazz up.

Jazz knew what to do so she took out an ecto blaster and shot the lion. The lion didn't dodged. It shielded itself and the blast hit Jazz. Jazz then got knocked to the ground.

Jazz then looked up to see the lion get closer to her.

"_No one can save you now._" The lion said dangerously. Jazz wide-eyed. To weak to move. Waiting for the pain to come.

* * *

Vlad smirked. He saw how Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were in danger.

"This isn't the end of your nightmare." Vlad said. "Its only the beginning."

* * *

**Yikes! Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are sure in trouble! 9 pages? WHOO HOO! I love writing long chapters! :3 So what will happen? What will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz do? Will they survive? Find out in Chapter 4! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm updating as fast as I can 'cause I may catch a really bad fever from my sister… Cause I already have a little cough. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny hesitated. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was he was attacking a vampire and got knocked over by it. But when he realized that the vampire ghost was close to biting him, he instantly got back to reality and pushed the vampire off him.

"_Child, there is no use to fighting me. Just give up. I dare ya'._" The vampire ghost said.

"No. Not in a million years." Danny replied as he loaded the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in. Then he heard a scream. It sounded familiar. He then wide-eyed.

"_Sam_."

* * *

Sam screamed as the zombie attacked her. It pinned her to the ground.

"_You think you can beat me now?_" The zombie ghost asked. "_You're just a weak, defenseless, girl. You can't take care of yourself. You're just a girl._"

"I…. will… defeat… you… I…. am… strong… enough." Sam said during struggles. But she couldn't break free.

"_You can't get out of my grasp sweetheart. Now sit back and relax as I kill you._" The zombie said. Sam closed her eyes. Only a miracle could save her now.

* * *

Tucker was running. Running away from that beast. He didn't know what to do. So he just ran. Ran for his life. Like a foolish baby.

'_No. I'm not a baby. I can do this. I'm a man! I need to do this.' _Tucker thought. He then stopped running and turned around. Thermos in hand.

"Its time to say bye, bye bear!" Tucker said as he sucked him into the thermos.

"Yes! I did it!" Tucker said and heard a loud noise. It sounded like a cannon going off. He then looked at the sky.

The sky read the ghosts that got captured. It read,

"_**Vampire Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**63 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Tucker smiled a little bit. He now knew that Danny was okay. For now.

'_But what about Sam and Jazz? Are they okay?' _Tucker thought. But his hopes faded when he heard a scream that belonged to Jazz.

* * *

The lion ghost was close to her. It was about to kill her. Jazz screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She was weak to move. She didn't know what to do.

"_Stop screaming. Or I'll kill you more painfully._" The lion ghost said.

"I won't let you kill me. I'll defeat you. I can. And I will." Jazz said weakly as she slowly got up. She got the Fenton Crammer that Vlad gave to her to defend herself.

"Say Goodbye… lion…. Thing." Jazz said as she shot it at the lion ghost. The lion shrunk.

"_You'll pay for this!_" The lion said in a squeaky voice as it got sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Yes! Jazz Fenton, you won once again!" Jazz said to herself. She then heard a loud noise that sounded like a cannon going off. She then looked at the sky.

"_**Vampire Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Lion Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**62 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Jazz was happy that Tucker and Danny was okay, but she was worried about Sam.

'_I hope she's okay.' _Jazz thought. But then, she heard foot steps. She then got prepared for another ghost attack. Waiting for the ghost to appear.

* * *

Danny was running. He was scared if he'll be too late. Usually Sam can take care of herself. Right?

'_Oh God please let her be okay! I don't wanna lose her. I-I think I'm in love with her.' _Danny thought. Just then he saw her. He saw the Zombie pin her to the ground and tell her to relax as he was going to kill her. Danny got angry.

"Stay away from her." Danny demanded coldly. Fists clenched.

"_And what if I don't?_" The zombie ghost asked as it stared at Danny.

"Then I will do this." Danny said as he blasted it. The zombie ghost fell to the ground in pain. Sam then got up, pulled out the Fenton Thermos, and sucked it into it. Then the sound of a cannon was heard and they looked at the sky.

"_**Vampire Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Lion Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**Zombie Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**61 POWEFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Sam and Danny looked at each other. Sam then walked up to Danny and hugged him. Danny hugged back.

"Thank you. Without you, I probably would have died." Sam said in his chest.

"I wouldn't let you die." Danny replied. He stroked Sam's hair.

He was scared to death. He almost lost the person that was so important to him.

And Sam was grateful that Danny was here. She loved him. Of coarse she'll never admit it. It might ruin her friendship with him. But she loved him. Forever and always.

But soon, they will have to go against each other. And boy, would that be hard.

* * *

Tucker found Jazz ready to shoot him. He then put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! Its just me!" Tucker said. Jazz lowered her guns.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I.. heard… you scream. So I… came running to you to see if you were alright." Tucker explained.

"Oh. Well I'm fine now. Its captured." Jazz said holding up the thermos.

"Oh. Hey have you seen any sign of Sam?" Tucker asked.

"No I didn't-" Just then a cannon went off. Jazz and Tucker looked up.

"_**Vampire Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Lion Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**Zombie Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**61 POWEFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

"_**Round 2!**_"

"Round 2?" Jazz and Tucker asked in unison.

* * *

Danny and Sam heard it too. They heard,

"_**Round 2!**_"

"Danny? Do you know what that means?" Sam asked him.

"I think I do. I think it means that there is another round to fight powerful ghosts. This time, they will be much harder." Danny replied.

* * *

Vlad grinned. Danny was right.

"Yes Daniel. Harder, they will be."

* * *

**Not long then the other chapter. Darn! Only 6 pages! Sorry, I ran out of ideas at the end… I wanted it to be cliffy… I don't think it is. Is it? You tell me xD Anyway, what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz defeat the new powerful ghosts? Or will they not? Find out in Chapter 5! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa. Is it just me or am I writing this story every time the clock turns 7:00? Weird… Anyway, here ya' go! A nice, new chapter xD**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Sam were having a conversation. A conversation that hopefully wasn't heard by Vlad.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of something yet." Danny replied. Sam then put her finger on her chin while thinking.

"Hey," Sam said. Danny looked up at her. "What if we set a trap?"

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked confused.

"You know, set a trap! Vlad said if one of us refuses to kill each other, then he'll take us out of the game and kill us." Sam replied.

"Yeah. But what's the trap?" Danny asked.

"The trap is when Vlad comes and takes one of us out of the games, you sneak in the helicopter, and when we get to Vlad's, you can battle him!" Sam explained.

"Yeah! But I don't have my ghost powers! I'm not gonna have them for five months! How am I supposed to battle him without my ghost powers?" Danny asked her.

"We'll think of something." Sam replied. "It'll work."

But little did they know, Vlad was listening. And he was prepared.

* * *

Jazz and Tucker were walking to find shelter.

"How much longer?" Tucker complained.

"I don't know. But we have to keep moving. it's the only way to survive." Jazz replied.

"But my feet hurt! Can we rest?" Tucker asked.

"Fine! Its probably midnight anyway." Jazz replied. Soon they were seated on the ground.

"What do you think will happen Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. But we always have a happy ending. Right?" Jazz asked. Tucker shook his head.

"I don't think this time." Tucker said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Because… Vlad. He went so deep. If we all refuse to kill each other, then we're stuck here forever. If one refuses to kill their loved ones, they get pulled out of the Games, go to Vlad's place, and gets killed by him with their parents. And if one wins, their parents get killed, after killing your other loved ones, get sent to Vlad, and rule the world with him! And if you refuse, you get tortured! Either way, we lose! We die! With pain! There is no happy ending! Never again!" Tucker yelled.

Jazz looked at him in shock. She never heard him just give out a burst like that and give up. But he had a point. Either way, they will lose. They will be sad, lonely, hurt. There was no way to get out of this mess.

"Okay. I get it." Jazz whispered. A tear came down her cheek. She knew that nothing will be normal again.

* * *

Danny and Sam found a cave. They agreed that it should be a shelter. So they went in and put their stuff down. After they did so, Sam walked to the front of the cave, laid down,, and looked at the stars. Danny did the same.

"Wow." Danny said in amazement.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Sam asked him as she turned her head to look at him. Danny turned his head to look at her. The stars brightening her face.

"Yeah, it is." Danny replied. They kept looking at each other. They couldn't look away. Finally, Sam spoke.

"You know," Sam started as she turned her head back to the stars so she can look at them. "My grandpa and I used to do this all the time when I was little. He used to tell me how the stars can make a picture. And we used to blurt out what we see in the sky."

"Why did you stop?" Danny asked who was still looking at her. Sam never told anyone of her grandpa.

Sam closed her eyes tight. Then opened them again. Still gazing at the stars.

"You know how I never mentioned my grandpa before?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Well that's because we were so close. A-and when h-he died, I was devastated. That was the first time I ever lost someone close to me. So I was depressed. I kept feeling emotions. Hurt, sad, mad, love, happy, angry, crushed. It was like a pattern.

"So I got rid of him. I tore him out of my head, heart, so I can stop feeling this pain. I threw away all his pictures, notes, and love. But I can never forget him. And if that happened to you," Sam then looked at Danny who was still looking at her. "Or Tucker or Jazz, I don't know what I'd do. What I did was wrong, but doing it a second time? I don't think so. I can't live without you guys." Sam finished.

Danny put a string of hair that was in front of her face, behind her raven hair.

"I know. I don't know how I will live my life without you. Jazz or Tucker. But I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise you won't live through that again. Not when neither of us die." Danny said. Sam smiled. Soon they went back in the cave, and fell asleep.

* * *

Tucker was asleep. Jazz was still up. Tucker's words haunting her thoughts.

"_There is no happy ending! Never again!" _

She wanted a happy ending. But it was no use. Either way, they lose. Suffer. Hurt. Feel guilty. She knew Danny will win. He's the strong one. The brave one. She's just weak. She's useless. And if she won somehow, she will never forgive herself. Feel depressed and pain every single day of her life.

'_Tucker's right. There'll be no happy ending in this. Three of us will die. One of us will survive. End of story. I just hope that I'm wrong this time.' _Jazz thought. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

A siren went off and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were awake.

Danny and Sam looked at each other then got up.

"I think the powerful ghosts are coming." Danny suggested. "Come on. We need to move." Danny and Sam then got their stuff and exited the cave.

While they were walking, a ghost popped up. It was a werewolf ghost. It was purple and hairy. It was big and tall with sharp teeth and claws. It howled.

"_Ready to die?_" The werewolf ghost asked. It then fired a ghost ray at Sam.

"SAM! LOOK OUT!" Danny yelled as he pushed Sam out of the way. But Danny fell to the ground with Sam. Danny was now on top of her. They blushed and got up.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Uh.. No prob." Danny replied. His attention then went on the werewolf ghost.

"Your gonna pay." Danny said. He then got the ecto blaster and shot the werewolf. But the werewolf dodged and jumped in the air and pinned Danny to the ground.

"_Not today, ghost boy._" The werewolf said dangerously.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled as he hit the werewolf with her ecto blaster. The werewolf got knocked to the ground. But quickly got up.

"_You wanna play? Then lets play._" The werewolf said as it shot a ghost ray at her. Sam then got hit by it and tripped over the edge of a cliff. She was hanging on to the edge, holding on to dear life.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed.

"I'm coming Sam!" Danny yelled. But the werewolf then pinned him to the ground again.

"AH!" Sam screamed as the edge cracked a little.

"_You can't save her now. She'll be dead in minutes._" The werewolf said. Danny wide-eyed as he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were walking in the woods. Still finding a shelter. Just then, a ghost popped up. It was a big, huge rabbit ghost. It was green and hair with red eyes, and sharp teeth and claws.

"_I'm ready for dinner._" The rabbit ghost said. Jazz and Tucker wide-eyed. Then Tucker had an idea.

"Jazz," Tucker whispered. "Distract him while I shoot him with my ice gun and then you use the ecto blaster to blow it up and I'll suck the pieces of it in the Fenton thermos. Deal?" Jazz nodded and did as she was told.

"Hey hairy rabbit!" Jazz called to the rabbit ghost. The rabbit looked down to her. "If you want to eat _this _you have to earn it!" Jazz then ran around the rabbit ghost. The rabbit was so distracted of getting her, that it didn't noticed that a ice beam was flying towards it. The rabbit then froze. Literally.

Jazz then got the ecto blaster ready. But before she could hit the rabbit, the rabbit ghost broke from the ice.

"_Ha! You think you can defeat me? Well I'm more powerful and unique. I know all your tricks. So give up and let me eat you._" The rabbit ghost said.

"Never!" Tucker and Jazz yelled in unison. The rabbit's eyes glowed dark red. It then kicked Jazz to a tree and knocked her out. Tucker was now angry.

"You'll pay for that." Tucker said coldly as he got prepared for any attack.

"_No I won't because you're gonna die by then._" The rabbit ghost said as it smirked.

* * *

Vlad watched. Like he always did. He finally got what he wanted. Revenge.

"Don't worry Daniel's friends. The Games will be over before you know it. But by then, you will be dead." Vlad said grinning.

* * *

**Vlad's planning something…. It seems like it. Wow, I started writing this at 7:00 and now its like 9:30 or almost 10:00! Well, I did watch the new Pretty Little Liars while writing this :3 And 8 pages? YES! Anyway, what will happen? Will Danny save Sam? Or will it be too late? Also, what is Vlad planning? Find out in Chapter 6! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here is another chapter! The reason why I didn't update yesterday was because I read a long story on here and then read my final book of The Hunger Games: "MockingJay" Yeah. I'm on chapter 14! Chapter 9 and 12 were FULL of suspense! Love it! Anyway, enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tucker and Sam's parents and Jack watched in horror as their children were in danger.

"SAMANTHA!" Pamela and Jeremy screamed. They watched as Sam was about to fall off that cliff.

"Danny-boy! Jazzy Pants! Vladdie why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"Why? WHY AM I DOING THIS?" Vlad yelled. "Its because of you and your son! You both ruined my life! And finally I'll have revenge on that boy and revenge on you! YOU stole the love of my life, DETROYED my life, and didn't even care what you did! SO THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS YOU BIG FAT IDIOT!" Vlad then turned back to the screen, full with anger.

"YOU CAUSED THIS!" Jeremy yelled at Jack. "I knew you were the cause of this! Why wouldn't you? Now our only daughter is about to die because you caused this to happen! You big fat jerk!" Jack looked down to the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Your right. It is. And… I'm sorry." Jack apologized.

"Saying sorry isn't going to fix anything!" Pamela said. They then went back watching the screen.

* * *

Danny didn't know what to do. He struggled to get out of the werewolf's grasp but couldn't.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed louder as her hand began to slip.

"_No one can save her. She'll die and it will be all your fault._" The werewolf said evilly. Danny then looked angry.

"LET. ME. GO!" Danny yelled as he pushed the werewolf off him. He then quickly got the Fenton Thermos.

"Bye, bye doggy." Danny said as he sucked the werewolf in the Thermos. His attention went on Sam who's hand was slipping from the edge.

"AH!" Sam began to scream as her hand fell from the edge. But Danny caught it just in time.

"I got you." Danny said. He then pulled Sam up and landed her on the ground. Sam then hugged Danny tight.

"Thank you." She whispered. Quietly sobbing.

"Its ok. I got you. Everything's okay. Don't worry." Danny comforted her while stroking her hair. Just then a loud sound that sounded like a cannon going off echo's the sky. Danny and Sam then pulled away and looked at the sky.

"_**Werewolf Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"I guess I need to capture the next one." Sam said. Danny nodded.

"But are you okay?" Danny asked as he searched for injuries.

"I'm fine Danny. Lets keep moving." Sam said and Danny nodded. They then started walking once again.

* * *

Tucker backed away as the green and hairy red eyed rabbit ghost came closer to him.

"Stay back. I'll defeat you." Tucker said.

"_But I think I'm too powerful for you to defeat me._" The rabbit ghost said. Tucker then had an idea.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker asked. He then got the ice gun and aimed it at the rabbit. The rabbit then got ready to dodge but the blast never came. Instead, an ecto blast got shot behind it and knocked it down. Jazz then blew off the smoke that was coming from the ecto blaster.

"Think again, rabbit." Jazz said. Tucker then sucked it into the thermos.

"Way to go Jazz!" Tucker said. "But are you alright? You got knocked in the head before."

"I'm alright." Jazz replied. "Just a headache." Soon they heard a loud sound that sounded like a cannon. They then looked up at the sky.

"_**Werewolf Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Rabbit Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**59 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

"I'm capturing the next ghost." Jazz said.

"Fine." Tucker replied as they started walking.

* * *

Tucker and Sam's parents and Jack sighed in relief. Their kids were safe…. For now.

"I'm glad our little Tucker didn't get hurt." Tucker's Mom said.

"Me too." Tucker's Dad replied.

"Ugh, that Fenton boy is trouble! He almost got our little Samantha killed!" Pamela said.

"But he saved her life! So stop blaming him! He saved your daughters life! If it weren't for him, she would be dead by now! So you should be thankful, Pamela. And not blaming him!" Jack yelled at her.

"Don't you yell at my wife like that! You have no right to speak!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THIINGS TO MY SON! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I SAIDBAD THINGS TO YOUR DAUGHTER? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?" Jack burst out. He was mad. No one says mean stuff about his son. NO ONE! If they do, they have to go through his father first. And that was Jack.

Jeremy and Pamela stayed silent. They didn't want to admit it but Jack was right. Danny DID save their daughter and if someone said bad things to THEIR daughter, they would yell at them.

"WOULD YOU KEEP QUIET! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN HERE!" Vlad yelled. The red eyed Maddie then came up to Vlad with a tray of food in her hands.

"Here is your lunch, honey." Maddie said. Vlad then took the tray.

"Thank you dear." Vlad thanked. Jack then clutched his fists. He was going to stop this. This had to stop.

* * *

Danny and Sam found a lake. They were hungry and dying for water. They went over there and grabbed a bottle that Vlad left them (They were shocked that Vlad had a heart to do so) and filled it up with the lake water. They drank it like it was their last drink they will ever have.

When they were done, Sam spoke.

"We need to find food. So, this will kill me but it's the only way to survive. We need to hunt." Sam said. Danny went wide-eyed.

"You? Hunt? Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"It's the only way to survive. Come on." Sam replied and grabbed an ecto blaster.

"Tucker would be so proud of you." Danny joked. Sam glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach playfully. Danny just smiled. He got the ecto blaster and they went to find a animal to eat.

Soon they found a squirrel sitting there burring an acorn.

"So," Danny whispered. "Do you want to shoot it, or do you want me too?"

"Shoot it for me, please." Sam whispered as she turned away. "Do it quick." Danny nodded and shot the squirrel. It was dead in a second. He then went over to it and picked it up.

"Done." Danny said. Sam turned around. She gasped.

"Poor squirrel." Sam said sadly.

"Its okay. Its in a better place." Danny said. Sam smiled. He smiled back. They then went back to the lake to eat it.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were on the other side of the lake. When they found it, they ran towards it and got their bottles and filled it up with water and drank it.

"I can't believe Vlad had a heart to give us these bottles." Tucker said as he put the cap back on the bottle.

"Yeah, I know right? He probably wanted us to die by getting killed by our loved ones instead of by hunger and thirst." Jazz replied.

"Hey, speaking of hunger, how are we suppose to get food?" Tucker asked.

"We hunt silly! We hunt animals!" Jazz replied.

"Ha, I wonder how Sam is taking it." Tucker joked. Soon they got their ecto blasters and went to find a animal to kill.

They then found a racoon in the trees. It looked like it was sleeping.

"Okay I'll get it." Jazz said and shot it. It then fell out of the tree and was surely dead. Tucker picked it up.

"Well lets start a fire and cook this! It will be yummy!" Tucker said as he licked his lips. Jazz rolled her eyes and they headed back to the lake.

* * *

When Danny and Sam were done with their squirrel, it was getting dark.

"Well, I think its time to head back to the cave." Sam said. Danny nodded as they started walking once again.

"So," Danny started. "How was that squirrel?"

"It was good. But I still feel guilty about killing it." Sam replied.

'_Ha, that's Sam for ya'.' _Danny thought. He had a goofy smile while staring at Sam. Sam then noticed.

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" Sam asked. Not that she cared or anything. She actually enjoyed it. It was the look that he gives Paulina or Valerie all the time.

"Oh! Uh… Um, no reason." Danny said nervously while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Sam raised an eyebrow questionably but shook it off. Soon they were at the cave but then, a ghost popped up.

It was a tiger ghost. It was ghostly orange with red eyes and sharp teeth and claws. Ready to eat them.

"_Its dinner time._" The tiger ghost said.

"That's okay. We already ate." Danny said as he shot the tiger. But the tiger just dodged and swatted him into the cave. The tiger ghost then looked at Sam hungrily.

"_You look good to eat._" The tiger said as he went closer to Sam. Sam then got her wrist ray and shot the tiger. The tiger ghost got knocked to the ground. But it quickly got up.

"_You think you'll defeat me goth girl?_" The tiger ghost asked.

"Yeah. I think so. You look weak enough." Sam answered.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you weak!" The tiger ghost said as it came flying forward to Sam.

Just then a blast hit it and was knocked to the ground. _Again._

"Stay away from her or else I finish you off for good." Danny said coldly.

"_Well that's not gonna happen ghost boy. Because you are going down._" The tiger ghost said dangerously as it fired his ghost ray at him and he got knocked to a tree. Becoming unconscious leaving Sam alone.

"_No one can save you, girl._" The tiger ghost said as he charged for Sam.

* * *

When Jazz and Tucker finished their racoon, they then decided to stay there for the night.

"So, how was it?" Jazz asked.

"It was DELICIOUS! That's the stuff!" Tucker said as he patted his full stomach. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. It was great." Jazz replied. But something was bothering her.

"Something's bothering you." Tucker noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Its just what you said," Jazz replied. "You said there will be no happy ending. And your right. But I'm just scared what'll happen. Who will die. Who will survive. I want everyone to survive. Everyone to win. I want Vlad to lose. So we can go home again. And things go back to normal." Tucker understood.

"I know. Me too." Tucker replied. Just then a ghost popped up.

It was a big, muscular, monster. It was white pale, with green eyes, and had black hair. (Imagine one of Vlad's clones) It was ready to attack.

Tucker and Jazz got up and were ready to fight. Jazz jumped in the air, went behind the monster and shot it. But the monster knew this attack and dodged it and shot a ghost ray at her. Jazz flew back into the tree.

"You're gonna pay for that." Tucker muttered as he shot an ice beam at it. The monster froze but it quickly broke out of the ice and charged for Tucker.

Tucker dodged when the monster came flying toward him and it crashed into a tree.

"_YOU ARE GONNA DIE!_" The monster ghost said dangerously as he picked up Tucker, and slammed him to the ground. That's when Jazz woke up.

"TUCKER!" Jazz yelled as she slowly got up. She then ran to him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"_YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GIRL!_" The monster ghost screamed as it pinned Jazz to the ground.

Jazz then wide-eyed as the monster's fist came closer to Jazz's face.

* * *

Tucker and Sam's parents and Jack gasped. Their children were in danger once again. In a lot in danger.

"Now, Now people its okay. They will be dead. Don't worry. And you'll be okay." Vlad said. "UNLESS one of them survives, and the parents of that person, _dies._" Vlad did his evil laugh as the adults gasped once again.

* * *

**OMG 11 pages! WHOO HOO! I am on a roll! So what will happen? Will they all survive? Or will it be too late and they will die? Find out in Chapter 7! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I start school on September 6****th****! :O Summer went so fast.. Last year I started school on September 7****th****… A DAY EARLY! Dx I was editing yesterday on a new video… I'm still working on it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam backed up. The tiger ghost was coming straight at her. Sam then knew what to do. She saw the pile of equipment that Vlad gave to her so she can defend herself, grabbed the Fenton Fisher, and aimed it at the tiger ghost.

The tiger ghost was ready for the attack. But Sam did something that it didn't expect. She jumped in the air with the Fenton Fisher AND the ecto blaster, and shot the tiger.

The tiger was tangled in the Fenton Fisher, struggling to get out. Then Sam pulled the trigger of the ecto blaster, and shot the tiger ghost. It got knocked down to the ground. Then she grabbed the Fenton Thermos and captured the tiger in it.

"Not so weak now am I?" Sam said in the Fenton thermos and closed the lid. The loud sound of a cannon going off awoke Danny.

"Who, what, where?" Danny freaked out. He then looked at the sky and so did Sam.

"_**Werewolf Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Rabbit Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Tiger Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

Danny looked at Sam when Sam looked at Danny.

"You captured it?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like?" Sam asked sarcastically as she pointed up to the sky and held up the Fenton Thermos. Danny sighed in relief.

"Wow. I can't believe the tiger ghost ACTUALLY knocked me out." Danny said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Sam said as she dragged him into the cave.

* * *

Jazz closed her eyes as the monster's fists came to her face. The monster then punched Jazz in the jaw. Jazz winced. She then had enough and put her to feet on the monster's stomach and kicked the monster off, sending him flying behind her.

Jazz got up and got the ecto blaster. The monster then charged for her but Jazz dodged the attack and jumped in the air and shot the monster. The monster then got knocked to the ground.

Jazz then pulled out the Fenton Thermos, and sucked it into it. She then put the lid back on and raced to Tucker.

"Tucker. Tucker wake up! Tucker come on wake up Come on wake- meatloaf." Jazz said and Tucker instantly woke up.

"Where?" Tucker asked. Jazz giggled.

"Glad you're awake." Jazz said. Tucker then glared at her.

"Now I'm dying for it. _Thanks_." Tucker thanked sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Jazz said sarcastically and giggled. Just then the loud sound of a cannon went off and they looked at the sky.

"_**Werewolf Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Rabbit Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Tiger Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Monster Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**57 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

"_**Round 3!**_"

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other.

"Here we go." They said in unison.

* * *

Jack sat there. Looking guilty as ever. His family was in danger. Maddie was hypnotized, Danny and Jazz were in a game that could kill you, and he was going to die if one of his children survives. Then the one of his children would live with Vlad and rule the world with him.

'_This is not right. This is terrible of him. Vlad can't do this. This is cruel. This is wrong. He's a horrible person and should die. This should end now! But how am I suppose to end it? Well I'm a Fenton. And Fentons win. They're fighters. So Buckle up Vlad, you are going for a bumpy ride.' _Jack thought.

* * *

Danny and Sam were sitting in the cave. It was sunset so they could still see in it. They were having a conversation.

"So do you think we'll find a way out of this? Like we always do?" Sam asked.

"We will. I promise." Danny replied.

"But what if we don't huh? Then what? Who will win? Who will lose?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, we will. You know when I promise something, I keep that promise." Danny replied looking at her straight in the eye. Sam blushed a little.

"But… but what if you don't? And we all have to go against each other? What will happen? Will we actually kill? Will we refuse? And if we all refuse, we are never going home! If one of us refuses, we will be taken out of the games and get killed with our parents! So either way, we are not going home ever again! We will never see our parents again, our home town, the school, the world! We will just be stuck in this damn game or be sent to Vlad's! So how can you promise that hmm? There is no way out!" Sam explained as she covered her face into her hands so that Danny doesn't see her cry.

Danny then put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, its okay. Everything is going to be okay." Danny comforted her rubbing her shoulder.

"No its not." Sam said and turned her head to stare at Danny. Her eyes bloodshot red. "Nothing will be okay anymore. Nothing. We are all going to die painfully and miserably."

"Well what do you want me to say Sam?" Danny asked. "That we are all going to die? If so, that's not true. Sam, I'm not going to let that happen. You know that. I'm the hero. I won't let that ever happen to my loved ones. Most importantly, you." Danny then wiped Sam's tears that were rolling down her cheek with his thumb.

"T-Thank you." Sam whispered as she hugged him. Danny hugged back.

"Anything for you Sam." Danny said hugging her tight.

* * *

Jazz and Tucker set a fire by the lake. They were talking about the past. But now, Jazz changed to subject.

"How about the future?" Jazz asked.

"Huh?" Tucker asked confused.

"What do you think will happen in the future? Like _our _future?" Jazz asked.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm going to have a future anymore." Tucker replied frowning. "But you? You will survive. Also with Danny. You guys are gonna have a great future. That's what I think."

"Tucker?" Jazz called him.

"Yeah?" Tucker asked.

"Shut up. Don't talk like that. We are all gonna win. Like it or not. We ARE gonna have a happy ending. WE ARE! Because I and Danny will come up with something. YOU and ME will come up with something. SAM and DANNY will come up with something! This isn't the end! We will survive. I promise." Jazz said.

"No. No, no, no! Don't you get it? We are stranded here! We are going to die here! The ghosts are gonna _kill _us! Vlad is going to kill us! NATURE is going to kill us! Don't you see? There is no way out of this!" Tucker yelled standing up. Jazz was now mad and stood up too.

"Not if we work together! We can save each other! We will win! We just got to believe!" Jazz yelled back.

"Well I'm not! I'm weak, defenseless, and babyish! I'm scared of a freaking clown! You just don't get it, do you? I'm gonna die, you are gonna survive, end of story! Actually _all _of us are gonna die! Because Vlad went too far this time. He's going to kill us either way! If Danny doesn't win, and one of us wins, he'll just kill us because we're useless! We don't have powers like Danny! Or Vlad! So forget it Jazz! We are all going to die! Okay?" Tucker yelled but calmed down and sat back down on the ground. But Jazz wasn't clear yet.

"Tuck, YOU aren't the one who isn't understanding. Do you see how much we been through? Remember that one time with Undergrowth and Danny almost didn't save us because he was powerless to beat him? Do you remember when Nocturn showed up and put us in a nightmare? Do you remember that time with Danny's evil future self? What happened in the end? We made it. There was a happy ending. Danny saved us. Not just we, but Danny. And if we defeat Vlad and this game _together_, we will be powerful. Just believe." Jazz said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I know. But Danny doesn't have his powers. How are we going to battle him without Danny's powers?" Tucker asked.

"We use these weapons." Jazz replied holding up an ecto blaster and the Fenton Crammer. "We use these weapons to defeat Vlad. So, are you with me?" Jazz asked holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, I think so." Tucker replied shaking Jazz's hand.

* * *

Danny and Sam were looking at the stars once again. Pointing out what they see. Soon, Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"You know what I see?" Danny asked.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"The most awesomeness best friend in the whole world." Danny replied grinning. Sam smirked.

"And that would be?" Sam asked playfully.

"You." Danny replied as he pushed Sam playfully. Sam nudged him.

"And I thought Tucker was your number one best friend." Sam joked and laughed.

"Well I don't actually have a number one best friend but I do have a cool, funny, awesome, individual, unique best friend." Danny said smirking at her.

'_And a beautiful one._' Danny thought.

"Well I have a cool, awesome, funny, sweet, clueless, half ghost superhero best friend." Sam said smirking as well.

'_And a very cute one as well._' Sam thought.

"Why did you have to put clueless in there?" Danny pouted.

"Because you are clueless, clueless." Sam joked.

"I'm gonna get you." Danny said as he went to tackle Sam. But Sam got up just in time and ran away from him.

"You can't get me!" Sam taunted as she ran around the cave. Danny then got up and began to chase her.

They ran around the cave until Danny caught her and tackled her to the ground. Danny then ended up on top of her. Sam defeated.

"Gotcha'!" Danny said ginning.

"No fair." Sam pouted playfully. All their worries were vanished. They will worry about their problems tomorrow. But right now, they just wanted to feel free. Danny and Sam just looked at each other. Soon they were leaning in, eyes closed. When their lips were an inch apart, an owl's hoot was heard. And Danny and Sam jumped away from each other.

"Uh.. Um, its getting late we should uh… get to bed." Sam said awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah! We should." Danny said awkwardly. They then said their good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

Vlad watched as Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz went to sleep. He planned that they will live their worst nightmare tomorrow. He then turned to the parents. Also, Jack.

"Well, I think its time for you guys to go to bed also. Tomorrow will be a ruff day for your children. So sleep tight." Vlad said grinning as he walked out of the room with the red eyed Maddie.

'_I'll save you kids. And save you Maddie. I'll save everyone from this monster. I will. I promise._' Jack thought as he laid down on the floor and went to sleep. Keeping his promise no matter what happens.

* * *

**10 pages! Well shorter then the other chapter but you get the point xD Wow. I started this at 2:00 and now its almost 5:30! Well during this, I DID have a mind grain…. I had to stop typing for a while and take medicine and lay on the couch for a while… Anyway, what will happen? Is Tucker right about there will be no happy ending? Or is Jazz right? And will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz survive the "big day" Vlad told the parents about? Or will they not? Find out in Chapter 8! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe. I watched "Reality Trip" and "Phantom Planet" today. DxS fluffiness is in my mind! XD Here is the new chapter! Also the ghosts that will be in this chapter was helped by: "Teameida Creator" Thank you again! :3**

**And to answer Zinnia99 question: I may put a ghost ally in here. I MAY! This is sort of like the Hunger Games. The plot is. But not all of it. I'm not going to follow what happens in the Hunger Games. I'll create my own! :D I hope that answered your question! :)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz woke up to a siren going off. Then Vlad's voice echo's the sky.

"This will be a big day for you guys. A painful day to be exact. Well have fun! Or should I say, have fun while you die!" Vlad said and did his evil laugh. Then everything turned quiet.

Danny and Sam looked at each other. Then Danny spoke.

"Come on. We need to go to the lake and get water. Then we'll hunt." Danny said and Sam nodded.

They walked to the lake in silence. It was still a little awkward because of what they 'almost did' last night. Finally, Sam spoke.

"What ghosts do you think we will face?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know that they will be much harder than the Round Two's." Danny replied as they reached the lake.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too. Well, Vlad _did _say that today will be a big day. But we'll make it through this together right?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled. "Together." He replied. He and Sam then filled up their bottles with water and took a sip.

"Hunting time." Danny said as he closed the lid.

"Ugh, oh no." Sam complained.

"I'll kill them. Okay?" Danny suggested. Sam nodded.

They then went to find an animal. They found another squirrel and Danny shot it. Sam winced.

"Let's go back to the lake and eat this." Danny said.

"Okay." Sam replied. They then went to the lake to eat it.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were still on the other side of the lake deciding what to hunt.

"Maybe a racoon again?" Tucker suggested.

"Well maybe. Anything else?" Jazz asked.

"Uh, a bird?" Tucker suggested.

"Eh, sure." Jazz replied as they got up. They then went to find a bird in the trees.

Tucker then saw a bird in a tree. He then shot it and the bird fell out the tree. Jazz then picked it up.

"Got him." Jazz called.

"Cool! Lets go back and eat it! I'm STARVING!" Tucker said. Jazz rolled her eyes and they went back to the lake.

* * *

When Danny and Sam were finished with their squirrel, they began walking back to the cave.

"So, when do you think the ghost will come?" Danny asked Sam. Just then a ghost popped out.

"Survey Says, now." Sam replied.

The ghost was like a witch. It had a pointy black ghostly hat, with purple skin, wearing a black shirt with green shoes. She was also holding a broom stick. _Of coarse. _

"_Hello children. Ready to __**DIE**_?" The witch woman ghost asked. Danny and Sam wide-eyed of how she yelled at the last part.

"Bring it on Witch." Sam said. The witch was about to attack her when Danny shot the witch in the back.

She turned around to see Danny with an ecto blaster. She then used one of her powers to lift Danny off the ground and smash him in the ground. But Sam was angry.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled at the witch and shot her with her wrist ray. But the witch dodged.

"_Aw. You want to save your little boyfriend don't you?_" The witch asked playfully.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And yeah. I AM going to save him because that's what friends do!" Sam replied as she then shot an ecto blast at her. The Witch dodged _again _and the blast hit Sam and flew her to a tree.

"_Well that's not going to happen goth girl. Maybe you'll die with him._" The Witch said as she lift off Sam from the ground over to her and began torturing them.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were done with their bird when a ghost showed up.

It was a snake ghost. It was ghostly green with orange eyes and a red slithery tongue.

"Ugh. Why did it have to be a snake?" Tucker complained as he went behind Jazz.

"_You got a problem with sssssnakesss?_" The Snake ghost asked.

"Yeah I do! I hate snakes!" Tucker exclaimed. The Snake's eyes narrowed.

"_Then prepare to die._" The snake said coldly.

"You? You're just a snake. How are you powerful?" Jazz asked. The snake then grown bigger and bigger.

"_Say that again?_" The snake asked sarcastically. Jazz went wide-eyed.

"Uh, never mind." Jazz replied. The snake ghost smirked.

"_Well let the show begin._" The snake said. It then charged for Jazz and Tucker. They didn't dodge in time and got sent to the trees.

Jazz and Tucker quickly got up. They shook the pain off. It was time for revenge on that snake.

Tucker then shot it with an ecto blast, but missed and the snake ghost picked him up with it's tail, and threw him into the lake. It then looked at Jazz.

"You're going down." Jazz said. She then grabbed the Fenton Crammer and shot it. But the snake dodged _again_, and swatted Jazz in a tree. This time, knocking her out.

"_Good. Now its time to kill._" The snake ghost said coldly. It then got closer, and closer to Jazz.

* * *

Their children were in danger once again. This time, painfully.

"Vlad stop. Please." Jack said.

"Why? Because this is torturing you?" Vlad asked smirking.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it? Vlad, this has to stop. You're killing children. _Killing._ That's not the Vladdie I know." Jack replied with a frown.

"Well the Vlad you knew from college days is gone! He been gone all these years! I'm evil! I LIKE the sound of children's pain. This is who I am!" Vlad yelled.

"No. You're in there somewhere. I know it. The powers are taking control of you. Your life wasn't ruined. You still had your best friend! So what Maddie chose me over you? She loved me more! You were never hers! You had a family, friends that loved you and cared about you! But you just threw that away! Vlad, you need to open your eyes and-" Jack was cut off by Vlad slapping him.

"YOU WILL NOT SAY THOSE THINGS! I WAS MADDIE'S! BUT YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HALF _KILLING _ME AND STEALING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! NEVER!" Vlad yelled in anger.

Everyone looked at him. In shock. But Vlad just turned away and looked back at the screen.

"Should be ashamed." Jeremy said.

"Oh, shut up Jeremy. I bet he didn't mean to kill him. What happened was an accident and accidents happen, right?" Tucker's Mom assured. Jack just nodded and looked at the floor. Then back at the screen.

While he was doing so, a tear rolled down his cheek. He had lost his best friend in the whole world. And maybe, his family.

* * *

Danny and Sam tried to get out of the Witch's grasp. But couldn't. She was shocking them. It hurt. Burned. It was painful.

'_I… need… to… get… Sam… out of here.' _Danny thought. He then grabbed The Witch's arm and pushed it away. And at the same time, he kicked the witch off of him and Sam. The Witch ghost got mad.

"_Oh, you'll pay._" The Witch said as she grabbed Danny and began slamming him into a tree. She did it about four times when Sam hit her with an ecto blast. The Witch ghost got knocked to the ground. Danny then fell to the floor. Sam ran over to him.

"Danny? Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm… fine…" Danny trailed off. He then coughed up blood.

"No you aren't. Go back to the cave. I'll handle this." Sam ordered.

"N-no Sam. I-I won't let you get hurt." Danny said.

"And I can't let you die. Now go to the cave!" Sam ordered once again.

"N-no! I-I'm not l-leaving you alone. N-not w-with this g-ghost." Danny stuttered.

"Danny, I'll be fine. Now go." Sam said as she put a hand on his cheek. Danny looked at her one more time and nodded. He then slowly got up, and walked back to the cave.

"_Aw, how cute. Disgusting! Prepare to die goth girl._" The Witch said.

"Right back at you." Sam replied.

The witch then picked her up with her special powers and smashed her back to the ground. Sam got angry. She used her ice gun and shot it at the Witch ghost. The Witch froze. Sam was about to use her ecto blaster but the witch melted the ice. She then fired an ecto blast at Sam, but Sam simply dodged. But then, the ecto blast hit behind her and Sam fell.

"_Ready for forever sleep my dear?_" The Witch asked dangerously as she charged a ghost ray from her hand.

* * *

Tucker saw this. Tucker saw as the snake knocked Jazz out and is ready to kill her. He was not going to let that happen. NEVER!

He then charged for the snake and kicked it from the behind. Surprisingly, the snake fell down to the ground.

Tucker then tried to wake up Jazz.

"Jazz wake up. Jazz. _Jazz! _JAZZ WAKE UP!" Tucker yelled in her ear. Jazz instantly woke up.

"What'sgoingon?" Jazz asked quickly.

"Whoa slow down. Just we need to defeat the snake. Remember?" Tucker reminded Jazz. Jazz then quickly got up.

"Okay. Let's do it." Jazz said.

Tucker and Jazz faced the big snake ghost. They had their guns and weapons to back them up. Jazz then used the Fenton Fisher and tangled the snake ghost in it.

Tucker then got his ecto blaster ready and aimed it at the snake ghost. But the snake broke out of the Fenton Fisher and grabbed the ecto blaster from Tucker's hands and threw it in the lake. Tucker's jaw dropped.

"That's… That's not fair." Tucker pouted.

"_LIFE isn't fair now isn't it?_" The snake ghost asked. Just then the snake blew out fire from his mouth and aimed it at the trees. The trees were now on fire.

"_Run._" The snake ghost ordered. Jazz and Tucker wide-eyed and ran. The snake, not so far behind.

* * *

Jack watched his kids and their friends as they were all in danger.

'_This is sick. I can't look. This is wrong. I can't believe I'm just sitting here, while I should do something about this!_' Jack thought. But it was no use. How could he save them? He's an idiot. He can't do nothing. Just then Tucker's Mom spoke.

"Oh my baby! The fire in the woods! He'll get killed! Also with Jazz! Oh Vlad PLEASE stop this! PLEASE!" Tucker's Mom then began to cry. Vlad went over to her and slapped her.

"SHUT UP! Stop being such a baby! So your precious child is getting hurt. So what? He'll die, you'll survive. Don't you want that?" Vlad asked.

"No. I don't. I love my son. Me and my husband love our son. We will do anything to protect him. Even sacrifice for them." Tucker's Mom replied.

"Very well then. But soon, you'll regret it." Vlad said and turned back to the screen.

'_She's right. I'd do that. For Danny and Jazz. For Maddie. I'll do it for anybody that I love._' Jack thought. He then looked back at the screen. Praying that Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will all survive.

* * *

**Yes! Done! I started this yesterday. Then I went back to school shopping and wasn't home till 10:00! I was so tired! And I had a headache and a cough. I still have that cough but the headache's gone :D And 10 pages? YAY! Anyway, what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all survive? Will Jack and Tucker's Mom sacrifice for their children? And what does Vlad mean that Tucker's Mom will "regret it" for sacrificing Tucker? Find out in Chapter 9! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just watched the season finale of "Pretty Little Liars" And I'm devastated. I'm so shocked. I'm speechless. Err… can't wait til' October 23****rd****. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_Do something Sam! You can do this! All you need to do is to fight this witch! Then you can go to Danny and help him! Just do something!' _Sam thoughts yelled at her. She was still on the ground. Waiting for the witch to blast her. But she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't get hurt. She promised Danny she will be fine.

"No. I'm not." Sam replied. "The question is, are you?" She then held up the Fenton thermos.

"_Girl, you can't defeat me. I'm a powerful ghost. You are not. Just a normal human._" The Witch replied.

"A normal human that can fight." Sam corrected. She then got the Fenton Crammer and shot the Witch.

Surprisingly, the Witch didn't dodge and got shot. She shrunk. Now tiny as a mouse.

"_You'll regret this dear. REGRET IT!_" The Witch yelled as she got sucked into the thermos. Sam then put a cap on the lid and a big sound was heard. She then looked at the sky.

"_**Witch Ghost -Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

Sam then turned away from the sky and ran to Danny.

When she got to the cave, Danny was covered in blood. His mouth was all bloody, face, and clothes. Sam gasped. She then ran over to Danny.

"Danny…" Sam said.

"Sam… its okay." Danny replied.

"No Danny its not. Look at yourself! You're covered in blood! You need help." Sam said. Danny blushed. He was embarrassed that he couldn't defeat the ghost but Sam did. And boy, was he proud of her.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz ran. Ran away from the fire that was coming towards them. Soon, Jazz tripped. The fire was coming very fast. Tucker turned around in time to see Jazz on the ground.

"Jazz!" Tucker yelled as he went over to her.

"Go. Go without me. Go!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm not leaving you Jazz." Tucker replied.

The fire was coming closer and closer to them.

"Just leave me here! I can't even get up! I twisted my ankle!" Jazz explained.

"Then I'll carry you." Tucker said while looking at the fire and then Jazz.

"What?" Jazz asked. But before she could protest, Tucker scooped her up and he ran with Jazz in his arms.

Soon they found a cave and went in it. Tucker put Jazz down. He then put his hands to his knee, panting. Just then the Snake ghost appeared.

"_Your pain isn't over yet._" The Snake ghost said. Just then an ecto blast hit it. Tucker then let go of the ecto blaster, and held out the fenton Thermos.

"It is now!" Tucker yelled as he sucked the snake into the thermos. He then closed the lid.

Just then they heard a big sound. Tucker went outside the cave and looked at the sky.

"_**Witch Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Snake Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**55 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Tucker looked at Jazz in the cave. She sprained her ankle. And Tucker took the blame.

* * *

Jack was watching every step. His children are hurt. Danny is covered in blood, and Jazz sprained her ankle. His heart broke. His family was in danger.

"LET THEM GO VLAD! PLEASE!" Jack begged and yelled.

"Why would I? This is revenge Jack. Like it or not." Vlad said. Eyes still on the screen.

"You don't understand Vlad. What if it were your children out there? What if… it was Maddie?" Jack asked. Vlad turned around.

"Don't joke around with me! I have no feelings! I just want love! That's all I ever wanted. From Maddie! From my family! But they never did. No one did. So DON'T MESS WITH ME ABOUT LOVE!" Vlad yelled at him.

"But I loved you Vlad! As a friend! That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm your friend! And I'm sorry what I did. It was stupid of me, I know. But you wouldn't believe it. Come on Vladdie, where is the guy that I grew up with huh? Is he still in there? Because I know he is." Jack explained. Vlad was silent. He then just turned away from him.

Not saying a single word.

* * *

Sam was done patching Danny up. Unbelievably, she had a little first aid kit in her combat boots. She used it 'for moments like this.' Sam then sat next to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny thanked her.

"No problem." She replied.

"So you defeated the Witch?" Danny asked.

"Yep. She's in the thermos." Sam answered pointing to the thermos that was in front of them.

"I guess I need to capture the next ghost." Danny said.

"Looks like. But promise me you'll be careful?" Sam asked. Danny took her hand.

"I promise." Danny replied. Sam smiled. He smiled back. They then rested for a little bit.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were at another cave, sitting next to each other. Jazz then noticed Tucker's guilty face.

"What's wrong Tuck?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing." Tucker replied.

"I know you're lying to me." Jazz said crossing her arms. "So what's wrong?" Tucker sighed.

"Its just… how I think this is my fault that you have a broken ankle." Tucker answered.

"Tuck, its not your fault. I'm the one who tripped." Jazz corrected him.

"Yeah but if I seen you before you tripped, I could've caught you, you know? You could've still walked." Tucker explained.

"Tucker, it's the past now. Its destiny. It was meant to happen. I'll get better, I promise." Jazz said.

"Okay." Tucker said. But one question wa bothering him. "Wait, so how are you going to capture the next ghost?"

"We'll think of something." Jazz answered. She smiled. Tucker smiled. They then sat there in silence. Thinking of what will happen.

* * *

Jack sighed in relief when Danny was all fixed. He had to thank Sam when he sees her again. Or _if._

Jack was praying for Jazz to walk again. To make her ankle heal until the next ghost arrived. He wanted his kids safe. He wanted Tucker and Sam to be safe. If he'll have to, he'll sacrifice for them. For Maddie, for the kids.

He'll sacrifice for anyone that he loves.

But the one person he'll never sacrifice for, is Vlad.

* * *

Danny woke up from the nap he had. He then felt like he was holding someone. He turned his head to where Sam was snuggled into his chest.

He freaked out a little but didn't wake Sam up. So he stayed like that. Until she wakes up.

Sam woke up to see that she was snuggled up with Danny. Sam then quickly sat up.

"Sorry." Sam apologized.

"It was nothing." Danny said. He smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Hey. I think its about lunch time. You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Danny asked.

"Starving. Let's go." Sam replied. Danny chuckled and went to the lake.

They then filled up their bottles with water and took a sip.

"Okay. What should we hunt?" Sam asked.

"Hmm. A deer?" Danny asked.

"Save that for dinner." Sam replied.

"A rabbit?" Danny suggested. Sam gulped.

"Sure. But you're killing that and don't let me see you kill it." Sam said. Danny nodded.

They then went to go find a rabbit. They then saw a rabbit sniffing the air.

"You can kill it now." Sam said as she turned away. Danny then aimed the ecto blaster at the rabbit. He then pulled the trigger and shot it. It was now dead.

"Got it." Danny said as he picked up the dead rabbit.

"Good. Now lets go." Sam said and Danny nodded. They then went to go back to the lake to eat the rabbit.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz agreed that they were hungry. But they didn't know where the lake was. Considering, that they ran away from it because of the fire.

"How are we suppose to get water?" Jazz asked.

"We just have to find the lake again. The fire is probably out already." Tucker answered. He then picked up Jazz and they started walking.

"You know you don't have to carry me." Jazz said.

"Oh yes I do. If you step on that ankle, it'll make it worse. It needs rest." Tucker replied. Jazz sighed.

"Alright." Jazz muttered in defeat.

Soon they found the lake. Tucker put Jazz down and grabbed his and Jazz's bottle and filled it up with water. He then handed it to Jazz.

"Thanks." Jazz thanked him.

"No problem." Tucker replied.

"So what shall we hunt today?" Jazz asked.

"What _I'm _hunting." Tucker corrected.

"Okay. What are _you _hunting today?" Jazz asked.

"A squirrel." Tucker replied. "And for dinner, a deer."

"Okay." Jazz said. Tucker then saw a squirrel in a tree. He then got Jazz's ecto blaster and aimed it at the squirrel.

"Goodbye Squirrel." Tucker said and shot it. It then fell out of the tree. Tucker then went over to it and grabbed it.

"Now lets go cook." Tucker said and went back to the lake.

* * *

Danny and Sam then finished their rabbit. They then decided to go back to the cave. But just then, a ghost popped up. They groaned.

It was a pirate ghost. It was green with an eye patch, a hook on one hand, a wooden leg, and was wearing a pirate hat.

"_Arrrr!_" The pirate yelled. Sam then got her ecto blaster and shot it at the pirate. The pirate dodged and used his ghost ray and aimed it at Sam. He shot it at her and Sam got knocked to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Danny said coldly. He then got his ecto blaster, jumped in the air and shot the pirate.

The pirate fell to the ground but quickly got up. He then used his hook to grab Danny by the collar.

"_You just made a big mistake!_" The pirate yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled. The pirate then looked over Danny's shoulder. He saw Sam with a ecto blaster. The pirate was charging his ghost ray. Danny then kicked him to the ground.

"_ARRR!_" The pirate yelled. He then attacked Sam. Danny saw enough. He then used his ecto blaster and blasted the pirate. The pirate fell to the ground.

Danny then went over to Sam and helped her up.

"Thanks." Sam thanked.

"No problem. But are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Sam replied.

Just then the pirate stood up. He had enough. He then got a sword out and aimed it at Danny and Sam.

"_Run if you wanna live._" The pirate said grinning.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were finished with the squirrel. Jazz then stood up with Tucker's help.

"Hey," Jazz said. "I think my ankle is getting better!"

"That's good." Tucker said in relief. "Because a ghost could pop out in any minute." And right on cue, a ghost popped out.

It was a spider ghost. It was purple with red eyes. It had sharp teeth too. Ready to eat them.

"_Ready to die?_" The spider asked. Tucker was disgusted.

"I hate spiders!" Tucker complained.

"_Then prepare to die._" The spider ghost said.

It then used it ghost ray to hit Jazz but before it could, Tucker then hit it with Jazz's ecto blaster.

The spider then got knocked to the ground but quickly got up. It then grabbed Tucker and slammed him to the ground.

Jazz then took the ecto blaster and jumped in the air. The spider was expecting a blast. But the blast never came. Instead, Jazz kicked the spider and the spider then went flying to a tree.

Then Jazz hit it with the ecto blaster. She then thought the fight was over and got the Fenton Thermos. But a ghost ray hit the Fenton Thermos out of her hand.

The spider then came up to her. It was mad. REALLY mad. It then used it's web powers and tangled her in a web.

Tucker saw this. He thenused his ice gun to hit it. But the spider noticed. It then dodged and the ice blast bounced back to Tucker and hitting him. Now Tucker was frozen.

"Let me go!" Jazz yelled.

"_No can do girl. I'll kill you. And it will be sure it will be all that boy's fault._" The spider said.

"I won't let you do that!" Jazz yelled.

"_But it's already too late. My plan has already begun._" The spider corrected. It then moved closer and closer to Jazz.

* * *

Tucker and Sam's parents and Jack gasped. Their children were in danger. _Again._

"Oh my baby boy is frozen!" Tucker's Mom said and cried into her husband's chest.

"He'll be okay. He'll survive. I promise." Tucker's Dad comforted.

"No, our Samantha will win. She's a fighter!" Pamela argued.

"Yeah! Samantha will win! She's brave, smart and knows everything about nature. She'll survive." Jeremy agreed. Jack shook his head.

"How about they all win?" Jack asked.

"That's… impossible." Tucker's Mom said.

"No. If they escape somehow. They will all survive. We need to stop this. This is getting out of hand." Jack explained.

"Yeah. But how are we going to stop this?" Jeremy asked.

"We battle Vlad. And if we win, our kids will be safe. And if we lose, then… we all die."

* * *

**Haha. Cliffhanger! :D Almost 12 pages! Yay! So what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz survive? When Jack, Jeremy, Pamela, Tucker's Mom and Dad battle Vlad, will they win? Or will they lose? Find out in Chapter 10! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. My cough is KILLING ME! When is it going to end? I'm trying to make my sister believe that I'm not the only one obsessed with DP. Of coarse, she doesn't. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny looked at the pirate. He looked at the sword that the pirate was holding. It was aiming at him. _And Sam. _

'_I need to get her out of here. Before she gets hurt.' _Danny thought. He then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the way when the sword came charging at her.

The pirate then aimed another sword at Danny but he then grabbed Sam and they ran. Ran to get the pirate's attention.

The pirate followed them. Soon, Danny and Sam ran so fast that, he lost them. The pirate ghost was now angry. So he walked on his to ghostly feet to see if Danny or Sam were hiding in the corners.

But just then, a shot was heard. And that's when the pirate realized that he was on the ground and Sam had shot him with the ecto blaster.

"So pirate boy. Are you ready to go back where you belong?" Danny asked. He held out the Fenton Thermos.

"_Just one more thing._" The pirate replied. He then charged his ghost ray and shot Sam. Sam got knocked to the ground. "_Payback._"

Danny then got angry and quickly sucked him in the thermos. He quickly went over to Sam and helped her up.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I think so. But I'm glad that's over." Sam replied.

"Me too." Danny agreed. Just then a big sound echo's the sky. Danny and Sam look up above them.

"_**Witch Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Snake Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Pirate Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**54 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Sam groaned. She just wanted this to end.

"When is this going to end?" She asked Danny.

"Soon. I promise." Danny replied.

* * *

'_Struggle. Get out of the web. Unfreeze Tucker. Capture ghost. Save Family. Win.' _Jazz thought. She will get what she wants this time. And what she wants, is a happy ending and her family and friends to stay safe. She'll do anything.

So back in reality, the spider was ready to kill her. Tucker was still frozen, and Jazz was still struggling.

And then, Jazz had an idea.

"I got it!" Jazz whispered. Her arm was a little loose so she can move it. She then saw the ecto blaster below her. She looked at the spider who was coming closer to her, then back at the weapon as she tried to reach for it. Soon, the spider was four inches close to her, and her hand was on the ecto blaster.

"_What are you doing?_" The spider asked dangerously. Jazz's replied by hitting it with a blast. The spider then got sent to a tree. Loosing control of it's powers and the web disappeared. Jazz fell to the floor but quickly got up. She then went to the spider.

"Say bye. Bye spidy!" Jazz yelled. She then sucked it into the thermos.

"Oh no. Tucker!" Jazz remembered. She then ran to the frozen Tucker. She then got the lipstick weapon and hit it with the ice. The ice broke and Tucker began breathing heavily and shivering.

"S-so, C-Cold." Tucker admitted.

"Here, lets go to the lake and make a fire." Jazz suggested.

"O-okay." Tucker. Just then they heard a loud sound. They then looked at the sky.

"_**Witch Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Snake Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**Pirate Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Spider Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**53 POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

"_**Round 4!**_"

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other.

"This is not going to be easy, is it?" Jazz asked.

"N-nope. N-not at a-all." Tucker answered, still shivering.

* * *

Jeremy, Pamela, Tucker's Mom and Dad all looked at Jack. They gulped.

"So if we win, we'll survive." Pamela started.

"And if we lose…" Tucker's Mom trailed off.

"We all die." Jeremy finished.

"Correct. But we need to focus on winning. We need to save our children. Not ourselves, our children. Because they mean the most to us. So who's with me?" Jack asked. Jeremy put a hand on top of Jack's hand, followed by Pamela's, then Tucker's Mom and Dad. Jack smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Tucker's Dad asked.

"Okay, here's what we need to do…" Jack trailed off.

* * *

Danny and Sam were back in the cave. They were exhausted. They were glad that there will be no ghosts for the rest of the night.

"I really hope everything turns out fine." Sam said.

"And it will." Danny promised.

"I know you'll do something. Or Tucker or Jazz will, but I just can't stop thinking about things turning out bad." Sam admitted.

"It won't." Danny said as he turned his head to her to look in her eyes. "Nothing bad will happen. I promise. Everything will be alright. I'll think of something. Maybe our parents will. But no matter what happens, we'll make it through this. We always have. Haven't we?" Danny asked playfully. Sam smiled and nudged him.

"Yeah we have but still. I want this to end. This is like a nightmare to me. I don't want to betray you guys. You were there for me from the beginning and I could never hurt you guys in any way. What am I suppose to do when its time to kill each other? What will I do?" Sam asked him.

"What would you do? You'll refuse. We will all refuse. We then get trapped in here. We will find a way out of here. We will survive, go home, and everything will be normal again." Danny replied as he put his hand on top of Sam's. Sam then looked at him.

"But nothing's going to become normal again, Danny. Nothing. We will have nightmares about this… horrible game. And when we wake up, we can't say 'It was just a dream. It never happened'. Because it did happen. We will never forget it and nothing will be the same again." Sam said and got up. She then went out of the cave and stared at the bright moon that was coming out from the sunset. Danny then joined her.

"You're right. Nothing will be the same again. But the nightmare will be over soon before you know it." Danny promised. Sam looked at him as Danny looked at her. They smiled. Unknown by them, their hand were holding each other. Enjoying the warmth.

* * *

Jazz was done making the fire and Tucker went close to it. He pushed his hands out of his chest and near the fire. Loving the warmth.

"Thanks." Tucker thanked her.

"No problem." Jazz replied, smiling. Tucker smiled back. Jazz then sat next to him.

"Wondering when this is going to end?" Jazz asked.

"Yep. This is just a pain. Like everyday now, we have to fight ghosts twice a day. Now I'm starting to like nights." Tucker replied.

"Well maybe the ghosts will get harder and it will take us a day to defeat them. Because Tuck, there are a _lot _of rounds. And each round, gets harder and harder." Jazz explained.

"I know, I know. I just like nights, for now. We can just relax and talk and think where our lives will take us." Tucker admitted. Then he frowned. Jazz noticed.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I'm just afraid that I'll never live my dream to become a scientist." Tucker replied.

"You will. We'll make it through this. All we have to do is believe." Jazz said.

"I hope you're right. But if we do, then nothing will be the same again." Tucker said.

"Why is that?" Jazz asked.

"Because it just will! Everyone at school probably noticed that we aren't at school today! So they think that we're sick. Then the next day, we won't be there. And the next day, and the next day! And when we finally come back, probably a month from today, they will be asking questions! And what will we answer? Oh do we go, 'Oh we just got trapped in a game called The Phantom Games that was created by a ghost and that ghost trapped us in there.'?" Tucker replied.

"No…" Jazz said.

"Right. So what do we do? What do we say? What will happen? Will we have nightmares? Will we be on the news? Will we be noticed that we are all gone? What will happen?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know Tuck. I don't know. But what I do know is, that we are going to survive and win." Jazz replied.

* * *

Jack then finished talking out his plan. Now it was time to actually do it. Tucker's Dad then got up, and pretended to fall.

"O-ow." Tucker's Dad acted. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Fine. Madeline would you take him to the first aid kit in the bathroom? I want to break him when he's all brand new." Vlad ordered.

"Sure, honey." Maddie said. She then unlocked the cage and grabbed Tucker's Dad. She then got him, and closed the door and locked it. They then went to the bathroom.

'_This plan will work. I know it. Hang on Danny and Jazz. Daddy's coming._' Jack thought.

* * *

Danny and Sam agreed that they were hungry. So they went to the lake for dinner.

After they filled their bottles up with water, Sam spoke.

"So you wanna hunt that deer you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sure. But I think I need help with that." Danny admitted. Sam spit out the water in her mouth in surprise.

"Uh, I don't think so." Sam said.

"Come on. It will be fine." Danny assured as he took Sam's hand and they went to go find a deer.

Soon they found a deer laying on the ground, sleeping.

"Okay, I think its time for you to kill it. Just do it. Its ok." Danny said. Sam nodded. She then aimed the ecto blaster at the deer. She closed her eyes for a second, but reopened them. She then pulled the trigger of the ecto blaster and shot the brown deer. It started bleeding, knowing that its dead.

"Sorry deer." Sam whispered.

"Good job. Lets go to the lake and eat it." Danny said. Sam nodded. They then went to the lake to eat the deer.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz decided that they were hungry.

"We are getting a deer." Tucker said.

"I don't wanna kill a deer!" Jazz protest.

"Then don't! I will." Tucker said.

"Fine. But I'm not watching you kill that poor thing." Jazz said.

"Okay." Tucker said. They then went to go find a deer.

Soon Tucker found a deer sitting there, staring at the sky. He quietly aimed the ecto blaster at it. He quietly pulled the trigger and shot it. It was dead in a second.

"That's just sad." Jazz admitted.

"What's sad?" Tucker asked as he went closer to the deer.

"This situation." Jazz replied. Tucker rolled his eyes and picked up the deer.

"Now let's eat this thing!" Tucker said, running back to the lake. Jazz sighed and followed him.

* * *

When Danny and Sam were done with their deer, they decided to go back to the cave. The stars were brightening the way.

When they got there, they put there stuff in it, and Sam laid down and looked at the stars. Danny joined her.

"Beautiful night." Sam said.

"Yeah it is." Danny agreed.

"You know," She started, looking at Danny. "I wonder if my grandpa is up there." She nodded towards the stars.

"I'm sure he is." Danny said. He then looked at her eyes. Sam looked at his.

'_God, her eyes. How is that possible? Well I don't care. They're beautiful. Like her.' _Danny thought.

'_Oh his big blue baby eyes. I can look at them all day if I have to. God, I love them.' _Sam thought. Sam smiled. Danny smiled back.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Danny said, still smiling.

"Alright." Sam said. Still smiling. They then went to sleep. Unknowingly, in each other's arms.

* * *

Vlad watch the four children go to sleep. He knew they will all lose. He will finally win. All these years, he will FINALLY get his revenge. He turned around to the cage. He realized that Maddie or Tucker's Dad weren't there.

"Where is your husband?" Vlad asked in a yelling voice, pointing to Tucker's Mom.

"I-I don't k-know." Tucker's Mom lied. She knew where he was. She knew he knocked Maddie out and was going to do something to get them out of there.

Vlad then went outside of the room, towards the bathroom. And when he opened the door, was Maddie holding a bloody knife while Tucker's Dad on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Hehe. I'm evil. :3 Wow, started like at 8:00 and now its 11:00. I blame the cough… Anyway, what will happen? Is Tucker's Dad alive? What happened over there? Will Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's parents and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz make it home all alive? Or will someone or all die? Find out in Chapter 11! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was at a family picnic. So that's why I'm updating so late. **

**Don't forget to vote my poll! My poll is: "Which of my stories do you like most?" Vote now! :D**

**Also, Enjoy! This maybe sad… ;)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vlad stood there. He looked at Maddie questionably.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He tried to attack me," Maddie replied. "So I stabbed him. In the stomach."

"How many times?" Vlad asked.

"Only once. He fell to the ground." Maddie answered.

"Very well. But is he dead?" Vlad asked. Maddie shrugged. "Check his pulse."

Maddie did as she was told. She then crouched down and checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Nothing. He's not breathing either. He's dead." Maddie said.

"Okay then. I'll explain the news to our prisoners." Vlad said smirking.

'_One down, eight more to go._' Vlad thought as he entered the room where his prisoners were.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz woke up by a siren going off. That meant Round Four has begun.

Danny and Sam got up and got their stuff. They then headed to the lake.

"Here we go." Sam said.

"Yep. But we'll make it through this, right?" Danny asked her.

"Right." Sam replied. They then got to the lake. They then filled up their water bottles. They took a sip.

"Okay," Danny said after taking a sip. "We need to hunt."

"Okay. What shall we hunt?" Sam asked.

"Hmm. Let's try a bird this time." Danny answered.

"Alright. Lets get it over with." Sam said. They then went to go find a bird.

Soon, Danny and Sam saw a bird in a tree feeding her babies. It was about to fly away when Danny shot it. He then picked it up.

"You had to shoot the one with the babies?" Sam complained.

"Hey, it was the only bird I could find." Danny replied. Sam rolled her eyes. They then went back to the lake to eat it.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz got their fire ready and filled up their water bottles.

"What do you wanna hunt today?" Jazz asked.

"Probably a racoon. Does that sound good?" Tucker asked her.

"That's fine with me." Jazz replied.

"Okay, then lets do it!" Tucker yelled as they went to go find a racoon.

Jazz then found one in a tree. She then aimed the ecto blaster at it and shot it. The racoon then fell out of the tree, dead. Tucker then picked it up.

"Now back to the lake!" Tucker yelled as he ran to the lake. Jazz rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

Danny and Sam were then finished with their breakfast. They then decided to go back to the cave.

"I guess this is where a ghost shows up?" Sam guessed. Just then a ghost popped up in front of them.

"Your guess is correct." Danny replied.

The ghost wasn't like most of the ghosts they fought. This was a tiny green teddy bear. It had blue eyes and had a big smile. It looked harmless.

"Wow. This is gonna be easy." Sam said.

But then the teddy bear grew. The baby blue eyes began changing into deep red. The happy little face became angry and bloody. It had sharp teeth. It then grew sharp claws. It then roared in their faces.

"Or maybe not." Danny said.

"_Better run. Or I'll kill you in a second._" The Teddy bear ghost warned while grinning evilly.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were done with their breakfast.

"Here comes the ghost." Jazz said.

"Yep. Here it comes." Tucker agreed. Then a ghost popped up.

It was a fox ghost. It was green with red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and it was hairy. It then hissed at Tucker and Jazz. Getting closer and closer to them.

"Oh hey Fox thing. Um, ready to um, get b-beaten?" Tucker asked nervously.

"_The only one who will get beaten, is you two._" The Fox hissed. Tucker and Jazz wide-eyed.

"_You might wanna run,_" The Fox hissed again. "_Before I kill you slowly and painfully._"

Tucker and Jazz then looked at each other, and then ran for their lives.

* * *

Jack, Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom gasped as their children were in danger. They hoped for their children and their own safety. But their hopes faded as Vlad walked in the room.

"Alright people. I have some bad news for you." Vlad admitted. "Mr. Foley, the father of Tucker Foley, is dead." Tucker's Mom then went wide-eyed.

"N-no. H-he can't be…" Tucker's Mom trailed off. She then cried. Cried as hard as anyone could. But who could blame her. She lost the love of her life. And she may lose her son. She may lose her two people she loves and cares about the most.

"What did you do to him?" Jeremy asked. Vlad put his hands up in defend.

"I didn't do anything. Maddie did." Vlad replied as Maddie stepped in the room while wiping a bloody knife.

"No. She didn't. She couldn't!" Jack yelled.

"Believe it, don't believe it Jack. But either way, she did do it. So one down, eight more to go." Vlad said. He then walked away. But before he did go, he said one more thing. "Oh and Jack, I hope you and your son are next." He then walked off, laughing.

Jack had enough. There was no way Tucker's Dad had died. Its just not possible. And he'll find out if he's dead or not. But right now, the plan goes forward.

* * *

Danny and Sam stood still. They weren't babies. They were fighters. _Ghost _fighters. And what they were gonna do, was defeat this creepy teddy bear.

"No." Danny and Sam said in unison.

"_No? Why not? You wanna be killed?_" The Teddy bear asked.

"No. Because we aren't babies." Sam replied.

"Yeah. We'll fight you. Together. And win." Danny said, grinning.

"_I doubt that._" The Teddy bear said. It then shot a ghost ray at Danny. But Danny dodged.

"My turn." Danny said, taking a step forward. He then jumped up in the air, and kicked the teddy to the ground. The Teddy bear then quickly got up.

"_Oh. So you want to play hard ball?_" The teddy bear asked. "_Then let's play hard ball._"

It then kicked Sam to a tree. Danny then got mad. He then got the ice gun and fired it at the teddy bear ghost. It dodged at punched Danny to the ground.

Danny rubbed his jaw but quickly got up. This teddy bear was gonna pay.

Danny then rolled under the teddy and was now behind it. He then got the ecto blaster and shot it. It got knocked to the ground. And now, it was angry.

"_NOW THE GAME IS OVER GHOST BOY! ITS TIME TO DIE!_" The Teddy bear screamed. It then grabbed the shocked Danny and kept slamming him to the ground.

"_You'll die any minute. Don't worry._" The Teddy whispered.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz ran. Ran as fast as they could. But Jazz stopped. Tucker noticed.

"Jazz, why you stopped? Don't you want to live?" Tucker asked.

"I do, I do. But, we can fight it. We're not babies. We can defeat this fox. And we win." Jazz replied. Tucker then understood.

"You're right. Come on, lets go fight that fox!" Tucker ordered. Jazz rolled her eyes, but then smiled. They turned around and looked for the fox ghost.

The fox then popped up in front of them. Ready to kill them. It then lifts it sharpen claws. Tucker then blasted the fox. But it dodged out of the way. It then smirked.

"_You can't defeat a Round Four ghost. I'm powerful, undefeated. No one has ever defeated me._" The Fox said coldly.

"Well then. We might be the first ones." Tucker replied as he kicked the fox. It then got knocked to the ground. But it quickly got up.

"_Ha. Keep dreaming boy. But the dream will never come true._" The Fox said.

"How about you?" Tucker asked as he was about to blast the fox. But it then used it's ghost ray and it fell out of Tucker's hand.

"_You have been warned, you two. You had your chance to run. But now, you don't. And that means, you die._" The fox warned. It then came closer and closer to them.

* * *

Sam saw the pain. The pain Danny was dealing with. She couldn't take it any longer. She then slowly got up and faced the teddy bear. The teddy bear then dropped Danny, and faced her.

"_Why hello. Come to join the party?_" The Teddy asked.

"Actually, end the party." Sam corrected. She then got her ecto blaster, and shot the teddy bear. It easily dodged and blasted a ghost ray at her. She fell to the ground. But she quickly recovered and got up. She then jumped in the air and started punching the Teddy Bears face. She then kicked it to the ground.

It then got mad at her. Angry. It wanted to kill her.

So it it grabbed her, and kept slamming her to the ground, just like it did with Danny. The Teddy did one more slam and dropped her. Danny then quickly caught her. She was in his arms in bridal-style. But Danny quickly put her down.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he searched for injuries.

"I-I'm fine. D-don't worry." Sam replied.

"Sam, no. You are not fighting any longer." Danny said.

"Danny I'm fine! I can d-do this!" Sam yelled, being a little shaky.

"Sam go back to the cave! You'll be safe there." Danny ordered.

"No! I'm staying! We'll fight together!" Sam yelled.

"Not when one of us are hurt, we're not!" Danny yelled back.

"Danny come on! I'm fine! I can fight! I promise! Please!" Sam begged. Danny looked at her in the eye.

"You need to go." Danny said softly.

"No I don't." Sam said back.

"Yes you do. I need to keep you safe. And you'll be safe in the cave." Danny said.

"But we'll never defeat this ghost if we don't do it together. So I suggest that we do this together. I'll be fine. I promise." Sam said as she held Danny's hands into hers.

Danny looked at their hands and back to her beautiful face. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay." He said softly. Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Sam thanked. She gave him a little peck on the cheek. But when she realized what she did, she blushed.

"Uh… Sorry." Sam apologized.

"No need to be sorry about. Now come on. We need to stop this ghost." Danny replied, smiling. Sam smiled back. They then faced the Teddy bear once again.

"_Aw, young love. They say it never lasts. I guess that's right considering that you'll die any second._" The Teddy bear joked and did it's evil laugh. Danny and Sam groaned.

"Whatever. But you'll be going down bear. You hear me? You'll pay what you did to me and Sam." Danny said.

"_I doubt that. But bring it on humans! Show me the best you got!_" The Teddy yelled. Danny and Sam looked at each other. Then at the teddy bear, smirking.

"You asked for it." Danny and Sam said in unison. They then came charging to the teddy. But the teddy then used it's two hands and slammed them both down to the ground.

"_Actually, _you _asked for it._" The Teddy corrected as it got ready to attack.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz stood still as the fox came closer to them. Then Jazz had an idea.

"Hey Tuck." Jazz whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Tucker asked.

"Distract him. I got a plan." Jazz replied. Tucker nodded.

"Hey fox!" Tucker called it. "Wanna kill me? Well you have to catch me first!" Tucker then ran away. With the fox ghost following him.

Jazz then got the Fenton Crammer and ecto blaster ready. She then followed the fox.

When the fox caught Tucker and began attacking him, Jazz blasted it. The fox then got knocked away from Tucker. It then got mad.

"_Oh. You'll pay for that._" The fox said coldly. It then shot Tucker with it's ghost ray and he was knocked out. With bloody scars and ripped clothes on him.

The fox then got close to Jazz. It then smirked at her.

"_Ready to die?_" The fox asked dangerously.

"Only if you are." Jazz replied.

"_But, I already am_." The fox reminded her and crawled closer to Jazz.

"_Say bye, bye._" The fox said as it charged it's ghost ray and aimed it at her.

* * *

Maddie saw enough. She smirked. She was happy that everyone was in danger. But what she didn't know, was that it was her family. Her family was in danger and she was happy about that.

She went down the hall. Unnoticed by a person walking behind her. The person then grabbed her and put her in the sack.

The person then walked off, without saying a word.

* * *

**Yay! 11 pages again xD Uh-oh. Tucker's Dad is dead Dx Who cried? I WANNA KNOW! XD So what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz survive? Will their parents survive? And who kidnapped Maddie? Find out in Chapter 12! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I blame school for me updating late. I AM SOO SORRY! I'm really busy. I hate school. I use to love it 'cause I used to **_**love **_**learning about things. Especially how to write and read. Also, math. But now its just a pain in the butt. But here I am updating for my loving fans! I LOVE YOU!**

**Anyway, Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Sam were pinned to the ground. The Teddy bear charged it's ghost ray. It aimed it at them.

'_I knew I should've just dragged Sam to the cave. Now it's all my fault._' Danny thought.

The Teddy Bear then blasted the ghost ray at them. They screamed in pain. Their horrifying screams made the Teddy Bear laugh. It blasted them even harder. Their screams became louder. And the Teddy Bear's laughter got even eviler.

That's when Danny finally had enough.

Danny then tried to get out of the Teddy Bear's grasp. But he couldn't. It was too strong.

"_You think you can get away from my grasp? Pshh. I like to see you try._" The Teddy Bear said. It then electrocuted them with it's powers.

Danny and Sam screamed in pain once again. This Teddy Bear was impossible to defeat.

"No." Danny whispered.

"_What was that?_" The Teddy Bear asked angrily.

"NO!" Danny screamed and surprisingly, let out his ghost wail.

The Teddy bear got sent backwards into a tree. Almost passed out.

Sam looked at Danny in shock. How was he doing that? Vlad took his powers away for five months! Unless…

Danny fell to his knees when he finished. But didn't pass out. And his eyes widen when he realized what he did.

"How did I do that?" Danny asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam replied. Just then the Teddy Bear weakly got up. It then slowly walked towards them.

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Danny, do you think you still have your ghost powers?" Sam asked him.

"I don't get how. Vlad said my powers would be gone for five months!" Danny answered.

"What if he was lying?" Sam asked thoughtfully. Before Danny could reply, the Teddy Bear was already there.

"_Nice trick, ghost boy. But even your little wail can't defeat me._" The Teddy bear said.

"Well I guess you're wrong." Danny replied as he got his ecto blaster and shot the teddy. The blast was to fast for the teddy bear. It then got knocked down to the ground.

And this time, it didn't get up.

Sam then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the teddy bear.

"Oh, you were _so _wrong." Sam said as she sucked it into the Fenton Thermos. She then turned to Danny.

"So do you?" Sam asked him.

"Let me check." Danny replied. "GOING GHOST!" He then put his arms in the air. A white ring formed around his waist. But the ring only traveled down to the end of his shirt.

So it was like he was wearing a black T-shirt with a Danny Phantom logo. Danny then sighed.

"I think I'm getting most of my powers back." Danny guessed. He then transformed back so he was wearing his normal shirt. "Now come on, we need to get some rest before the next ghost comes." Sam nodded and he and Sam went back to the cave to rest.

* * *

The fox was ready to attack her. It was ready to kill her. Eat her. It was ready for her to die.

On the other hand, Jazz was not. She then felt something blocking her from walking backwards. It was a tree.

'_Ugh, darn.' _Jazz thought. The fox then showed it's sharp teeth. Jazz winced. This was the end.

'_NO! YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP!' _A voice screamed inside her head.

'_But this is the end. The fox is gonna kill me.' _Another voice argued in her head.

'_THE FOX WON'T KILL YOU IF YOU DO SOMETHING! YOU ARE STRONG JAZZ! YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS STUPID GHOST!' _The voice screamed back.

'_But my weapons aren't with me! How am I suppose to get my weapons if I'm trapped?' _The other voice questioned, yelling in her head.

'_Stop. Please.' _Jazz thought. The arguing was giving her a headache.

'_YOU CAN THINK OF SOMETHING! SNEAK AWAY! YOU DON'T WANNA DIE DO YOU?' _The voice asked, screaming in her head. Obviously ignoring Jazz's pleading for the voices to stop.

But what Jazz knew was to listen to the screaming one. Because if she did, it may go away.

So she rolled away from the fox as quickly as she could. She then got out of the fox's grasp and got the ecto blaster. She was ready for action.

The fox ghost was prepared. It was ready to block the blast. But instead, Jazz came charging for the fox. The Fox was ready to go invisible when a blast shot it.

When the fox landed on the ground, she saw Tucker holding up his wrist, showing his wrist ray.

"Thanks Tuck." Jazz thanked him.

"No problem. Now lets defeat it!" Tucker replied. Jazz nodded. They then turned to the fox who was now standing up.

"_Oh so that's how its gonna be, eh? Well lets get to it._" The Fox said as it charged for them. Jazz jumped in the air with the Fenton Crammer in hand and shot it.

The Fox then shrunk. It then looked at Tucker and Jazz and narrowed it's eyes.

"_Oh, its on now._" The Fox warned.

"Actually, its over." Tucker corrected. Jazz then sucked the fox ghost in the thermos.

Then there was a loud sound. Jazz and Tucker looked up at the sky.

"_**Teddy Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Fox Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other.

"Teddy Bear ghost? Really?" Tucker joked. Jazz giggled.

"I know right? How hard would it be?" Jazz asked while giggling.

"I guess it was hard. It was a round four, right?" Tucker guessed, now serious.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jazz agreed.

"Now come on. We need to rest." Tucker said. Jazz nodded and sat down by the lake and took a rest.

* * *

Vlad was confused. Daniel had some of his powers back. But how? It only been four days! How is this possible?

He then turned around. Maddie wasn't there. He then walked to the parents.

"WHERE'S MADDIE?" Vlad asked angrily. Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom shrugged.

That was then that Vlad noticed that Jack wasn't in the cave.

"Where's Jack?" Vlad asked. No answer. "WHERE'S JACK?"

But before they could answer, there was a loud scream echoing the hall way.

_**~Few minutes before~**_

Maddie woke up, laying on a bed. She then sat up and looked around the room.

"Vlad? Honey? Where are you?" Maddie asked. Obviously, still in Vlad's control.

"Vlad's not here." A voice replied. She then saw a shadow in front of her.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked. The shadow laughed.

"Funny how you should ask." The shadow said and stepped toward the light.

Maddie then screamed.

* * *

When Danny and Sam woke up, they were once again snuggled up together. They both opened their eyes and wide-eyed at the realization of them snuggled up together. But neither of them got up. They secretly loved the warmth.

They were in that position for a while before Danny finally spoke.

"We should get something to eat." Danny said.

"Fine with me." Sam agreed. They then got up and started walking to the lake.

It was almost silence all the way but then Sam spoke.

"How many hours do you think we were out?" Sam asked him.

"Probably like maybe one, two, or three hours I guess." Danny answered.

"Oh. Well we're here!" Sam replied. They then got their water bottles and filled them up with water. They then took a sip.

After a few minutes of drinking the lake water, Danny spoke.

"Well we should probably go hunt. Any suggestions?" Danny asked.

"Hmm. A squirrel?" Sam suggested.

"Okay." Danny agreed. They then went deeper in the woods to go find a squirrel.

Danny and Sam finally found one in a tree. It was chewing on an acorn.

Danny aimed his ecto blaster at the squirrel. He then pulled the white trigger and shot a green ecto blast at the squirrel.

The squirrel got shot right in the head and fell out of the tree. It was instantly dead.

Danny walked over to the blood, dead squirrel and picked it up.

"Come on, let's go back and eat it." Danny said.

"Oh how I hate this." Sam muttered. But followed Danny as they walked back to the lake to eat.

* * *

"You hungry?" Tucker asked.

They just woke up from their rest. They filled up their water bottles moments ago. Unfortunately, Tucker was now hungry. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I am. So what do you want to hunt?" Jazz asked.

Tucker put his hand on his chin while thinking. It was then that a light bulb went on in his head.

"How about a rabbit?" Tucker suggested.

"That's fine with me." Jazz agreed. They then went deeper in the woods to go find a rabbit.

Tucker and Jazz finally found one between one of the bushes that were next to a tree.

Tucker then took Jazz's ecto blaster and aimed it at the rabbit.

"Bye, bye bunny." Tucker whispered. He then pulled the trigger and shot the rabbit. A neon green ecto blast hit the rabbit in the face. It was knocked over and was instantly dead.

Tucker went over to it and picked it up.

"Lunch is ready!" Tucker called to Jazz. Even though they were only a few feet away. Jazz rolled her eyes once again.

"You're _so _immature sometimes." Jazz admitted. Tucker shrugged.

"Well that how 'sometimes' I am!" Tucker retorted. Jazz just sighed but then smiled.

"Well lets just go back to the lake so we can eat our _lunch_." Jazz said. Tucker shrugged once again as they walked back to the lake to eat their dead rabbit.

* * *

Vlad was running through the hall way, chasing the scream. He then found a closed door that was holding the scream. He was about to open it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shh! You want them to hear you?" The voice asked.

"YES! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Maddie screamed. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME! YOU SHOULD BE-" She was cut off by the mysterious person covering her mouth.

"Shush! Well I don't want them to hear us! I'm here to cure you!" The voice said once again.

"Cure me?" Maddie asked confused.

"Yes cure you! You're under Vlad's control and its my job to snap you out of it!" The voice explained.

Vlad finally had enough of this. Jack was not going to win. Or take Maddie away from him again. He then opened the door.

Revealing the voice that belonged to _Tucker's Dad_.

* * *

Danny and Sam had finished eating. They sighed of ignorance when they realized that a powerful ghost would be showing up any minute now.

"Lets walk closer to the cave." Sam suggested.

"Right behind you." Danny agreed. They then started to walk back to the cave.

"When will this be over?" Sam complained.

"We'll get out of this soon, I promise." Danny promised. Sam smiled. They couldn't look away from each other's eyes. But the moment was ruined when a ghost popped up in front of them.

It was a Panda. It was dark red with black paws, eyes, ears, and feet. It's eyebrows were narrowed and it had sharp teeth and claws. It then growled at them.

"_Better run before I rip you into shreds._" The Panda ghost hissed in a evil deep voice. Danny and Sam wide-eyed at the sound of the panda's voice. But they stood still.

"Who cares," Danny started. "We are gonna defeat you anyway."

"Yep. Show us what you got." Sam agreed. The panda ghost grinned.

"_Well then. Prepare to __**die.**_" The Panda said dangerously as it came closer to the two.

The panda picked up Sam. It then clutched her tight, almost suffocating her. The Panda then threw her like a bullet, into a tree. Sam was now unconscious. Possibly bleeding.

"Oh. You done it now." Danny muttered coldly. He held up his ecto blaster and shot the panda. It then dodged and grabbed Danny's ecto blaster, and threw it into the near by cave. But luckily, it didn't break.

The Panda then grabbed Danny and met face to face with him.

"_I think the girl is lonely over there. You wanna join her?_" The Panda asked.

"After I defeat you." Danny replied coldly. His big blue eyes never broke contact with the Panda's dark black eyes. He was asking for a challenge.

"_Asking for a challenge huh? Well you got one._" The panda said reading Danny's eyes. It then slammed him to the ground like a bullet.

"Yes, yes I am." Danny said as he got up. The panda then grinned evilly.

"_Well, don't say I warned ya'. Because I just did._" The panda warned as he came closer to Danny.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz had now finished their rabbit. Tucker then patted his belly.

"That's good stuff." Tucker said. He then burped.

"Ew! Say excuse me when you burp please. Its disgusting!" Jazz complained.

"Fine! 'Excuse me!' Happy?" Tucker asked, annoyed.

"Very." Jazz said while smiling. But the smile faded when they saw a ghost pop out in front of them.

It was a lizard ghost. It was purple with green spots and had a slithery tongue. It was also huge and had sharp teeth.

"Oh no. First a snake, now a lizard? Oh great." Tucker complained.

"_You will pay of what you done to my cousin!_" The lizard ghost hissed.

"Oh… that was your cousin? We had _no _idea!" Jazz said nervously.

"_Yeah, _sure _you didn't._" The lizard hissed once again. It then used its tell and swatted Jazz into the lake.

When Jazz landed in the lake, she spit out water from her mouth.

"Ugh. _Rude!_" Jazz complained again.

Tucker then turned back around to face the lizard.

"You'll pay for that." Tucker warned as he grabbed a wrist ray and shot it at the lizard.

The lizard dodged and swatted Tucker in a tree. Leaves fell on him as he crashed into the tree. But he quickly got up and brushed the leaves off him.

"And pay for that." Tucker added. He then got the ice gun and aimed it at the lizard. But the lizard swatted it out of his hands, _again._

"_Foolish child, you cannot defeat a number three round four ghost! And now, prepare for your worse nightmare… __**yet.**_" The lizard warned as it gritted its sharp teeth at him.

* * *

Vlad looked in shock. Was he dead? He thought that Maddie killed him! But, it could be a trap. Was it?

"Okay what's going on here?" Vlad demanded.

"Masters, its time to put this game to an end." Tucker's Dad replied.

"Not until there is one survivor, its not!" Vlad yelled.

"Yes it is! I command you to!" Tucker's Dad shouted at him.

"YOU COMMAND ME TO DO NOTHING! AND FOR THE TRICK YOU JUST PULLED, YOU WILL NOW PAY!" Vlad screamed at him. He then transformed into Vlad Plasmius. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Tucker's Dad and threw him across the room.

Vlad then flew over to him, his eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth showing. Oh, he was ready to kill.

"Now this time, you'll be dead for good."

* * *

**OMG! 14 pages? WOW! This is quite long. Well, I had to make it up to you and writing a long chapter fills the deal!**

**Wow, this was hard to write. I spent days on this chapter. I wanna start the new chapter now. I feel left behind xD**

**So anyway, what will happen? Will they all survive? Will Danny and Tucker defeat the ghosts? Will Vlad kill Tucker's Dad? And where is Jack? Find out in Chapter 13! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm back! I know what to write! **

**Warning: you are gonna be so shocked in the first part of the chapter. You have been warned.**

**DON'T KILL ME! You are going to like it, I promise!**

**So on with the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny looked at it. Ready to fight. He was ready for any move the panda would make.

'_The panda will pay what he did to Sam. It's going down.' _Danny thought as his eyes narrowed. The panda ghost's eyes narrowed too.

It was then that the Panda came flying forward.

Danny then took out his wrist ray and aimed it at the red ghostly panda. He shot the neon green ecto beam and it hit the panda.

But the panda wasn't giving up just yet.

The panda then snatched the wrist ray out of Danny's hand. He then clutched it so tight that the wrist ray broke into pieces.

"_Nice try, ghost boy. But remember, you can't defeat me._" The panda reminded him. It then came closer and closer to him.

"Hey, get away!" Danny yelled as he charged a ghost ray in his hand and shot it at the panda.

The panda fell backwards nearly becoming unconscious.

"Whoa," Danny said in surprise. "My powers are coming back! I just hope they all come back in time." He then went over to the panda who was standing up slowly.

"_Ha, you think one blast could defeat me, ghost boy?_" The panda asked.

"Actually, yeah." Danny replied as he got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked it into it.

Just then there was a loud sound. Danny looked up.

"_**Teddy Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Fox Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**Panda Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**50 MORE POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

Danny then remembered something. Something really important.

"SAM!" Danny yelled. He then ran to the tree where Sam was unconscious at. He then kneeled down and shook her.

"Sam… Sam… wake up." Danny said. But no answer. Not even a single move.

That was then that Danny started to panic.

"Sam wake up. Sam? SAM!" Danny yelled. No answer. "SAMANTHA WAKE UP!" Still no answer.

He then put his finger to Sam's neck to check her pulse. His eyes started to water.

"Nothing." He whispered. "Sam's gone."

* * *

The lizard was ready to kill this human. The human tastes good to the lizard. And he was ready for revenge.

But Tucker, the human, was thinking other things.

'_Oh this is it.' _Tucker thought. It was just then the lizard raised it's little arm, showing it's sharpen claws.

"_Prepare to die._" The lizard said. Tucker closed his eyes. It was about to shoot him when the lizard, surprisingly fell to the ground.

Tucker opened his eyes to see Jazz blowing off the smoke from the ecto blaster.

"Jazz!" Tucker called. Jazz looked at him.

"It was nothing Tuck." Jazz replied. "Now come on! We have a lizard to defeat!" THey then ran over to the lizard.

The lizard was mad at the girl human who just blasted it. She will now pay.

"_Girl, you will now pay of what you done!_" The lizard ghost yelled at her.

The lizard then took Jazz's throat and clutched it tight.

Jazz couldn't breath. It was impossible. It was suffocating her. She tried to break free, but it was no use. It was too strong.

Soon Jazz lost conscious and passed out. Tucker looked at the situation in horror.

'_There is no way he just did that.' _Tucker thought. Something then inside of him growled. All the emotions inside him wanted to scream out of his body. Tucker's eyes narrowed and his face became red with steam. He growled.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Tucker screamed. He then took the ecto blaster and kept shooting the lizard. The lizard was finally shot. Almost unconscious.

"_Y-you… can't… d-defeat me…_" The lizard breathed.

"Well, I think I just did." Tucker said coldly. He then sucked it into the thermos. Then there was a sound in the sky. Tucker looked up angrily.

"_**Teddy Bear Ghost - Captured. By: Sam Manson.**_"

"_**Fox Ghost - Captured. By: Jazz Fenton.**_"

"_**Panda Ghost - Captured. By: Danny Fenton.**_"

"_**Lizard Ghost - Captured. By: Tucker Foley.**_"

"_**49 MORE POWERFUL GHOSTS TO GO!**_"

"_**Round 5!**_"

Tucker went back to reality. He saw Jazz on the ground, unconscious. He went over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Jazz… Jazz? Wake up! Jazz!" Tucker yelled. But all he got was silence.

* * *

Oh, Vlad was ready to kill.

Vlad raised his hand with his ghost ray charging in it. He was about to hit him, when somebody barged in the door.

And the person was Jack.

"Jack? What are _you _doing here?" Vlad asked. "You should be in the cage!"

"I escaped." Jack simply said.

"What do you mean you _escaped_?" Vlad asked angrily. Jack shrugged.

"I escaped. End of story." Jack replied.

"Its not the end of the story! Why and how DID YOU ESCAPE?" Vlad asked, ticked off.

"Why? That's because I'm planning on battling you and destroying this game. How? I picked the lock. The rest of the parents stayed so you wouldn't get suspicious. But you did. My bad." Jack explained. Oh, he wasn't in the mood to play idiot Jack. Now, he was the ticked-off-smart-one.

"Yes. What a horrible plan. Now Jack, its time for me to get my revenge on you." Vlad said. He then charged forward, going to tackle Jack but Jack simply dodged.

"Revenge on what Vlad? Revenge on how wrong you were?" Jack asked while dodging one of Vlad's punches. "That I really didn't ruin your life? You could have a best friend and the best friend's wife who could care for you? You could be a super hero? We could be your sidekicks? Huh? Have you ever thought of that?"

"Why would I ever let you be my sidekick Jack? You are a HORRIBLE ghost hunter! Even the box ghost is better than you!" Vlad replied.

"I don't know who's the box ghost but for one thing, you are absolutely wrong." Jack said. Vlad's eyes began to become deep red. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Jack cold heartedly.

"KNOW WHAT JACK? I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! AND NOW, YOU DIE!" Vlad screamed. He then grabbed Jack's throat and clutched it tight. Jack struggled to break free. But couldn't.

Maddie watched in horror. Was that… her husband? Being suffocated by that horrible man? Yes it was. Her eyes began to become violet and she blinked twice. Maddie then realized what was happening.

"STOP!" Maddie screamed. Vlad looked over to Maddie and so did Jack. Vlad then dropped Jack.

Jack fell on the floor, clutching his throat gently while looking at Maddie.

"M-Maddie…" Jack stuttered. Maddie looked at him.

"J-Ja-Jack…" Maddie whispered as she became unconscious.

But before her world became black, she heard one more thing.

"I-I love you…"

* * *

Danny didn't believe it. S-she couldn't be gone! She just couldn't!

Danny put Sam's head on his lap. He touched her cheek with his thumb. His eyes still watery.

'_I knew I should of protected her more. Then, she wouldn't be like this. This is all my fault!' _Danny thought. A tear slid down his cheek. He began to sob. His love life was gone. And it was all his fault.

Just then one of his tears fell on Sam's cheek. The tear twinkled into her skin. And soon enough, Sam was breathing.

Danny couldn't believe it. Sam was breathing? SAM WAS BREATHING! He checked her pulse. There was beating! Sam was alive! Danny couldn't get even happier.

Sam's eyes shot open and started breathing heavily. She then sat up. Where was she? This wasn't her room…

Danny looked at her. He looked at her in relief. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well the Panda threw you into the tree and you fell unconscious. Or you were dead. Because I checked your pulse and there was nothing. And you weren't breathing. And I think my tear saved you." Danny explained.

"Wait I-I died? And your tear saved me?" Sam asked him. Danny nodded. "I think you're getting your healing powers."

"I guess so." Danny agreed. He the stood up and held out a hand for Sam. She gladly took it.

"I'm just happy you're alive." Danny said softly. Sam smiled.

"Me too." Sam replied. They looked at each other. They couldn't look away. Danny couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. And how much he wanted her to be his.

The two leaned closer. They got closer and closer and when their lips were about to meet, a siren went off. Danny and Sam jumped away from each other but then listened.

"_Attention. Vlad and your parents are in a battle. Maddie, Daniel's Mom, and Jack, Daniel's Dad have passed out. Tucker's Dad was stabbed and was dead" _-Tucker winced- _"But somehow, he came back alive. So that's what happened. Good day._" They heard the voice leave the game sirens.

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Oh, this is bad." Sam said.

"Bad, indeed. _Very _bad." Danny agreed.

* * *

Tucker was trying to wake up Jazz. His crush. His want-to-be-future-girlfriend.

"Jazz! Please wake up! You can't be dead! Please wake up! PLEASE!" Tucker pleaded. He wasn't giving up. There was no way Jazz could die on him. There was no way…

Tucker finally got a idea. He got his water bottle, went to the lake, and filled it up. He then went back to Jazz.

"Please work." Tucker whispered. He then dumped the water from the bottle on Jazz's face. When he was finished, Jazz's eyes snapped open and sat up.

"W-What happened?" Jazz asked nervously.

"You almost got choked to death by the lizard ghost. But I captured him." Tucker replied and held up the thermos.

"Anything else?" Jazz asked him.

"Oh, a siren went off and it told us that our parents are battling Vlad." Tucker answered.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jazz questioned, worried about their parents.

"My dad and your parents. It said that my Dad got stabbed before but somehow came back to life. And both of your parents are passed out." Tucker said with no emotion.

"I'm guess your devastated, huh?" Jazz guessed.

"_Very. _I just found out that my dad got _stabbed _and was _dead_. How would you feel?" Tucker asked her, hurt in his voice. Jazz just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know. I would be devastated too." Jazz said. Tucker's face softened and sat next to Jazz.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"Well the only thing we can do is hope that our parents win."

* * *

Jeremy was picking the lock. They knew Jack was in trouble.

"Hurry Jeremy! My husband is out there!" Tucker's Mom yelled. Yeah, they found out that Tucker's Dad was alive.

"I'm trying! Be patient!" Jeremy yelled back. He tried again. But didn't work.

"Oh here, let me do it." Pamela said impatiently and shoved Jeremy out of the way. Pamela then stuck her sharp pointy nails in the lock. It then clicked. It was open.

"Thank you! Now lets go!" Tucker's Mom said. They ran out of the cage and towards the hall way.

But when they were about to open the door, some mysterious thing grabbed all three of them. They then all vanished from the spot.

* * *

Vlad looked at the passed out Jack and Maddie. He grinned. His plan can go forward.

Vlad then turned to Tucker's Dad. Tied up to the wall.

"Ah, Mr. Foley. He just wanted to saves his son and his friends from this game. But never got to. Because he died." Vlad said and charged his ghost ray. He grinned.

"You'll never get away with this!" Tucker's Dad yelled.

"Yeah, I will. Because everyone you know will be dead. Including all the kids."

* * *

**Ha, I wouldn't let Sam or Jazz die ;) Or would I? o.O**

**VLAD IS PLANNING ON KILLING ALL THE KIDS? WHAT? Yep. He's killing the only survivor. Well, unless it's Danny. But he thinks it won't be him because you know Danny. He would NEVER kill a loved one ;)**

**Okay! So what will happen? Will Danny get all his powers back in time? Who kidnapped Sam's parents and Tucker's Mom? And will Tucker's Dad, Maddie, and Jack defeat Vlad? Or will they all die? Find out in Chapter 14! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay a fast update! XD **

**Well hello. Did you love the suspense last chapter? **

**Well if you did, you'll love it in this chapter! :D**

**Or I hope you do o.O**

**So enjoy the chapter! And leave a review to tell me what you thought about it! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Sam walked back to the cave in silence. They didn't know what to say, think, or do. They just found out that their parents were in a battle with _Vlad. _So what if they die? What if they lose? What will happen?

No one knows. No one will know what would happen. Because deep inside, they knew that they will _all _die. Vlad was going to kill them this time, rule the world, and Danny Phantom could never save them.

Danny stopped walking. Sam noticed. She turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

Danny didn't answer. He just stood there with his mouth opened wide. It looked like realization just hit him in the face.

"T-The town. . . Amity. . . The ghosts. . . I'm not there to play hero. . ." Danny barely spoke. Sam went wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that!" Sam said.

"What do we do?" Danny asked. He put his hands into his face and sat on the ground. "This is _not _happening. No, no, no, no, NO! This is bad, _really _bad. Who's going to protect the town if I'm not there?" Sam then walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny," Sam started. Danny looked up to see Sam's violet eyes. "There is always Valerie and The Guys in White."

"But what if it's Nocturne or Undergrowth or Aragon o-or-" Danny was cut off by Sam's finger on his lips. **(A/N: Who thought it was Sam's lips? XD)**

"Danny they can handle it. Amity Park is safe for now. All you need to worry about is fighting these powerful ghosts and winning the game." Sam said.

"Me? Winning the game? Sam, no. I'm not going to win the game. It will be either you, Jazz, or Tucker." Danny protested.

"Do you think I'm going to let you die?" asked Sam. "Of course I'm not! You sir, are going to win. And I'm, along with Tucker and Jazz, will die." Danny then stood up from the ground.

"And do _you _think _I'm _going to let you die? OF COURSE NOT! You almost got killed over there! Did you see how upset I was?" Danny asked her.

"And can you imagine how upset _I _would be if _you _died? Danny, don't you understand? You need to win. You have to defeat Vlad. It's the only way. . ." Sam replied. She then walked away towards the cave. Leaving Danny deep in thought.

'_Do I really need for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to sacrifice themselves so I can defeat Vlad?' _Danny thought. Just then Sam's words sunk into his thoughts.

"_It's the only way. . ."_

* * *

Tucker and Jazz sat there. Not saying a word. It was getting dark out, which meant it was dinner time. But none of them were hungry. They were worried. Worried if their parents won't survive. But all they could do, was hope. Hope that they will win.

"Jazz," Tucker whispered. But Jazz heard.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to die. The powerful ghosts are going to tear us apart. Wait til' round twelve or fourteen. We barely survived four! Face it Jazz, this is it. We're not waking up. Or will ever be. Because we're all going to die. . ." Tucker trailed off.

But this time, Jazz believed him. He had a point. Jazz sighed.

"You're right." Jazz agreed.

"What?" Tucker asked, confused.

"I said you're right. There's no way we can get out of this. There's no way our parents are gonna win. We are all going to die. Painfully, slowly. Never again to return home. Never again what it feels like to be happy." Jazz explained. She looked up at the dark sky. A tear formed in her eye.

'_When will the pain go away? When will this end? When will we be free? When will we be happy?' _Jazz thought. The tear slid down her cheek. Tucker wiped it away. Coming closer to her.

Jazz looked at him. She formed a sad smile on her face. She really needed a friend at this point.

"Hey," Tucker whispered. "Everything's going to be alright. _Only if we believe._" Jazz smiled.

"I know." Jazz said. They then looked up at the sky to stare at the stars. Wondering if this will be their last night alive.

* * *

Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom woke up in a dark room. They were trapped in a cage, _again. _But it wasn't the same room they were at when Vlad kidnapped them. This room was black, dark, deadly. It was frightening.

They looked around to see who sent them here. But no one was there.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I'll tell you what happened. . ." A voice came out of nowhere. Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom looked at the shadow.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jeremy screamed.

"No need to yell." The voice said. It then walked out of the shadows.

It was a ghost. He was new. He had his midnight hair styled like Vlad's, a red face with black eyes, fangs, and wore a ghostly black suit, pants, and boots. He laughed.

"I am Dalv. I am Vlad's friend. We worked together to make this game possible. We worked on it for months. And we won't let you guys ruin it." Dalv explained.

"We're goin' to defeat you!" Tucker's Mom yelled.

"Doubt it." Dalv said. "Now, lets get started, shall we?" He then grinned.

"Wait, what are you going to do to us?" Jeremy asked as he stood in front of Pamela, protectively.

"Oh, you'll see." Dalv replied as he got closer to the cage.

* * *

Vlad looked at Tucker's Dad. He grinned. No one could stop him now.

Unless, Tucker's Dad could. And he did.

Tucker's Dad kicked Vlad hard in the stomach. Vlad clutched it in pain. And Tucker's Dad began to run.

But Vlad wasn't finished yet.

He ran after him. Or flew. He was about to touch him when someone punched him in the back.

And that person was Maddie.

Vlad looked up to see his attacker. To his surprise, it was Maddie.

"When you mess with me or my family, you'll have to pay the consequences." Maddie said coldly.

"Not when I'm the one that is." Vlad said.

"Um. Yeah, you are." Maddie corrected. He then pulled a Fenton Gun out of her pocket.

"You won't shoot an old husband friend, would you?" Vlad asked.

"I don't think Jack considers you an old friend Vlad. Because almost killing our family has crossed the line." Maddie replied and slowly pressed on the trigger.

"But there is no way _that _is happening." Vlad said and grabbed the gun out of her hands. "You are the love of my life, Maddie. If you chose me instead of Jack, none of this would ever happen." Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"I chose Jack because I love him Vlad. I don't love you." Maddie simply said.

"Why? Jack's an idiot. I'm smart and good looking. Why did you choose Jack over me?" Vlad asked.

"Because I _love _Jack. I love his clumsiness, his dumbness, AND his loving heart. Vlad, I loved Jack ever since the day I met him. He been a great friend, boyfriend, and husband. And I won't let a crazy old fruit loop ruin our relationship." Maddie explained.

"Well Maddie, its too late to say that. That's because I'm going to kill Jack and force you to be mine." Vlad said with anger.

It was just then that Maddie's world fell apart when Vlad shot the Fenton Gun at the unconscious Jack, straight through the stomach.

* * *

Danny and Sam sat in front of the cave staring at the stars. They weren't hungry. They weren't even thirsty. They just sat there, thinking the whole day over.

Sam almost died. _Died. _It was terrifying for Danny. Then they found out that their parents were in a battle with Vlad. _Vlad. _The crazed-up-fruit-loop. How could their parents survive? They will never know. . .

Then Sam said that she and Tucker and Jazz should sacrifice themselves so that Danny could defeat Vlad. Her words still repeat in his head:

"_It's the only way. . ." _

Danny didn't know what to do. Let them sacrifice themselves, or sacrifice himself for them. But if he did, would they be able to defeat Vlad? He just didn't know what to do.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked her.

"I know you're thinking about what I said earlier. And I know you're trying to protect me. But it's the only way." Sam replied.

"But Sam-" He was cut off by Sam.

"But nothing. Face it. It's the only way to save our parents and to defeat Vlad."

"But I'm not ready to lose you!" Danny yelled. He stood up. Along with Sam. "I told you! You are too important to me! How could I let you go? You're my everything! I can't live without you Sam. . ."

Sam was shocked by the answer. She was speechless. But finally spoke.

"I can't live without you either, Danny. And that's why I'm sacrificing myself for you. Everyone needs you Danny! You're a hero! So you need to win! No one will miss me. No one. But tons of people will miss you if you died." Sam explained. Danny then held her waist tight. Never letting go.

"Sam, that's not true. My parents would miss you, your parents will miss you, Jazz and Tucker will miss you." Danny then paused. "I'd miss you. To death. Know why?" Sam shook her head no. "Because you're my world. And if you died, my world would be shattered." He leaned his forehead on hers. They looked in each other's eyes.

And with that, they kissed. The kiss was warm and tenderly. Fireworks exploded in the back of their minds.

But soon, they had to pull apart for air.

Danny and Sam smiled. They loved each other. They loved each other too much to let either of them die. Because if one of them die, the other one is coming with.

"I-I love you." Danny whispered. Sam's smile grew wider.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back. Danny then kissed her again.

"Don't ever leave me. . ." Danny whispered through the kiss.

"I won't. I promise." Sam whispered back and soon they were kissing in silence.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz went to the front of the lake to put their feet in. It helped them relax and forget about their problems.

But their problems couldn't go away.

"Tucker, I'm scared." Jazz admitted.

"Me too." Tucker agreed.

"I just wish this was a nightmare. So when I die, I'll wake up." Jazz said.

"Hey, who said _you're _gonna die?" Tucker asked.

"Um. . . You and me." Jazz replied.

"Well, no. You're going to live. Because you're smart. Danny is _obviously _going to sacrifice himself, Sam will sacrifice herself so she can be with Danny, and I'm going to die because I'm weak." Tucker explained.

"You're not weak." Jazz said.

"Um. . . Yes I am." Tucker argued.

"Um. . . No you're not. You saved me. And _that's _not weak." Jazz argued back.

"Yeah. But that's because I lost control of myself." Tucker protested.

"But you still saved me. And you still beat the crud out of the lizard. Doesn't matter if you lost control or not." Jazz said as she put her feet out of the water, dried them off, and put back on her socks and shoes.

"But there is no way I could do that again." Tucker said as he put back on his socks and shoes.

"There is. You just have to believe you're strong enough. Because I know I do. . ." Jazz admitted. "Now come on, we need to go to bed." Tucker then smiled and they laid on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom didn't know what to do. This 'Dalv' person. . .er. . .ghost was planning on killing them.

That's when Jeremy had an idea.

Before they escaped Vlad's cage, he found a Fenton Gun. It belonged to Jack. He grabbed it to defend himself with.

Jeremy pulled out the Fenton Gun. He shot the cage bars and the bars flew off.

"You want a peace of me, ghost? Well you got it." Jeremy said as he flew out of the cage and stood in front of Dalv.

"Why, Why. You are very brave to stand up to me like that." Dalv said. Jeremy turned around to look at his wife and his friend's wife.

"GO! Find Jack and Maurice! I'll be fine! GO!" Jeremy yelled at them.

"But Jeremy-" Pamela was cut off by Jeremy.

"GO!"

And so they went while Jeremy distracted Dalv. He tried to shoot him but he kept missing. And soon, Dalv was getting annoyed.

"STOP!" Dalv screamed. Jeremy stopped. He froze. Dalv walked to him.

"That's enough, rich boy. Now I need to finish what I came to do." Dalv warned as he picked up Jeremy with his controlling powers and slammed him to the ground.

He then picked up the Fenton Gun that belonged to Jack.

"Now, prepare to die." Dalv said as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Maddie fell to her knees. There was no way Vlad just. . .

'_No. Jack's not dead. He can't be.' _One side of Maddie thought.

'_Yes he is. You saw it. He shot him in the stomach. Just barely hitting the heart. He is even bleeding! He's gone. He's gone. . .' _The other side of Maddie thought.

And that other side won. Maddie began to cry. Hard.

"Oh, Maddie its okay. You still have me." Vlad said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH ME _MASTERS. _I WILL _NEVER, EVER _FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS." Maddie screamed at him.

"But Maddie dear, forever is a _long _time." Vlad said softly.

"And _that's _why I said _forever. _You killed the love of my life. And I will never forgive you till the day I die." Maddie explained coldly.

"NO! I AM THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!" Vlad screamed at her.

"Back off, Masters." Tucker's Dad (Maurice) said. He then came out of the shadows and stood in front of Maddie.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BACK OFF! SHE WILL LISTEN TO ME! AND I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Screamed Vlad as he rose from the ground and was glowing red. He then formed a deadly red ghost ray and aimed it at Maurice.

"_Say Goodbye, Mr. Foley._" Vlad said dangerously and got ready to fire. Only to be blasted to the ground by somebody unexpectedly.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or did you love it? I WANNA KNOW! XD**

**OMG DANNY AND SAM KISSED! I can't believe it either. I was thinking of them kissing when they defeated all the ghosts and they have to be separated to become enemies. But I got **_**other **_**ideas :P**

**So what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz survive? Will Sam sacrifice herself for Danny? Will **_**Danny **_**sacrifice himself for Sam? Will Dalv kill Jeremy? And who shot Vlad? Find out in Chapter 15! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I am super happy right now. I love you guys **_**so **_**much! Thank you for your support! You have **_**no **_**idea how that means to me!**

**Chapter 15! Whoa. Time flies… xD **

**And I want to give a shout out to my friend "Teameida Creator" For giving me the powerful ghost idea! THANK YOU! I was running out of ideas…**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Warning: Character's death o.O**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vlad got blasted to the ground. He looked up to see who dared to hit him. And that was Pamela and Tucker's Mom.

"How _dare _you try to kill my husband!" Tucker's Mom yelled.

"And how _dare _you shoot me!" Vlad yelled back. His eyes started glowing a deep red. He then started to fly towards Tucker's Mom and Pamela.

Maurice started running after him. He finally caught up to where his wife and his wife's friend were standing. Vlad was charging his deadly red ghost ray at them.

And when he started to aim it at them at shoot it, Maurice stood in front of the two females and took the shot.

And the last breath he spoke was, "I love you." To his beloved wife.

* * *

"_RUN!" Danny screamed at her. Sam stood still. Not even daring to move._

"_I'm not leaving you Danny!" Sam yelled. This new ghost was fighting him. He was strong, powerful. He was just like Vlad._

"_You need to go! NOW!" Danny demanded. He wouldn't let Sam get hurt._

"_But if I leave, then you'll die." Sam choked out. Danny kicked the new ghost into the wall and ran to Sam. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam looked into those beautiful green eyes._

"_I won't die on you. I promise." Danny promised. They were about to kiss when someone shot Danny from behind, and he fell to the floor, dead._

"_DANNY!" Sam screamed. But it was no use, he was already gone._

Sam shot up, her heart racing and her face full with terror. She had dreamed about Danny dying. This was the third time she had that dream. It frightened her. It felt so real.

'_Am I seeing the future? Is this really going to happen? Danny is getting his ghost powers back… Oh no.' _Sam thought. But she shook it off.

'_Don't be ridiculous, Manson.' _The other side of Sam thought. _'It's just a dream. You're just worried if Danny's going to die. WHICH HE'S NOT! So you just need to calm down and go back to sleep.' _Sam believed that thought. So she calmly laid back down in Danny's arms. She felt Danny tighten his arms around her like he knew what happened and everything was going to be fine.

But little did they know, her nightmare was partly true.

* * *

_Darkness surround the two. They were in a room. No windows were found. The only furniture that was in there was that door. The dusty brown door that was holding the screams of pain from Danny and Sam. They couldn't help them. The new ghost that looked like Vlad was hurting them. Hurting them so badly that they could die._

"_What do we do, Tucker?" Jazz asked in fear. "My little brother's in there! And his girlfriend!"_

"_I don't know Jazz." Tucker replied. He actually didn't know what to do. What could he do? They were trapped. Unable to save his best friends in the whole entire world._

_Just then the door opened. It opened so slowly, so dangerously. It gave Tucker and Jazz the chills. The door then opened wide. A man was standing there. He was holding two dead people._

_And the dead people were Danny and Sam._

Tucker and Jazz shot up screaming. But not that loud. They looked at each other and calmed down. It was just a dream. But why did it seem so real? They would never know.

"B-bad dream?" Tucker stuttered. Jazz nodded.

"I-It was just a dream. Now come on, we need to go back to sleep. So you know, we have energy for tomorrow." Jazz said. Tucker nodded. So they convinced themselves it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

But little did they know, they were so wrong.

* * *

Dalv pulled the trigger. He grinned ear to ear. He was going to kill Jeremy like he planned to.

"Say goodbye, rich boy." Dalv said. But Jeremy wasn't going to have it.

"No." Jeremy simply said. He kicked Dalv off of him and when he was, Jeremy stood up.

"Yes you will. I'll show everyone I am powerful of all ghosts!" Dalv yelled and rose up from the ground. He eyed Jeremy holding up the Fenton Gun, ready to shoot. Dalv was prepared.

He eyed that gun. He was ready for it to blast so he could dodge it. But it never came. What was he doing? Trying to trick him?

Jeremy saw his confused face. That meant he was deep in thought. So he began pulling the trigger, and shot Dalv in the stomach.

Dalv came back to reality when he saw the blast flying towards him. But he couldn't move. The blast was too fast.

He fell to the floor. He couldn't even move. He just laid there, defeated.

"Now, if you excuse me I have a family to protect." He heard Jeremy say. He then heard the door close.

"H-he will pay. _All _of them will pay. Because if you defeat me once, you'll never can defeat me again." Dalv whispered as he vanished through the air.

* * *

Tucker's Mom fell to her knees and touched the lifeless body of her husband. She put her ear to where his heart was suppose to beat. But all there was, was silence.

She pulled her head away from his heart and put her finger to his neck to check his pulse. Nothing. He was dead.

Pamela knelt down to Tucker's Mom and hugged her. Tucker's Mom sobbed on her shoulder. Her love life was gone. And this time, defiantly.

"Ah, no need to cry. He was asking for it anyway." Vlad said, grinning. Tucker's Mom pulled away from Pamela and glared at Vlad.

"You little monster. How _dare _you say that! This now made me stronger. I'm gonna burn you into ashes. And you'll die. And we'll be free. Free from this freakin' nightmare." Tucker's Mom said coldly at him.

"Oh, how you are so wrong. It is I who is going to kill you. So buckle up, and say goodbye." Vlad said and formed his deadly ghost ray once again. But only to be shot, _again._

But to be shot by someone shocking to Vlad. And that was Jack.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all woke up by the sirens going off. But then, a voice started talking.

"_Attention. We have some news from the battle. It appears that Tucker's Dad, Maurice Foley, had died. He took the bullet for Pamela Manson and his wife. That is all._" And the voice and the sirens went off. Danny and Sam looked at each other in horror.

"Tucker…" Sam barely spoke. Danny rubbed her hand for comfort.

"I know. But Tucker's Dad died for a good thing. If he didn't do that, then your Mom and Tucker's Mom would have died. Its better if one died than two." Danny explained. Sam nodded. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Now come on, let's go get something to eat." Danny said.

"O-okay." Sam stuttered and followed him, hand in hand. Danny saw Sam still upset by the whole thing.

"Hey," Danny started. Sam looked up at him. "It's going to be alright. Tucker will understand. Okay?" Sam stared at his big blue eyes. She could tell he was being strong for her.

"I know but Tucker's Dad was like the Dad I never had. Like you know, every time we went over to his house he used to treat like we were his kids? I love my Dad but I gotta say, I wouldn't mind if Tucker's Dad was my Dad. That would be pretty awesome." Sam admitted. She formed a small smile at the thought.

"Yeah. Tucker's Dad was pretty awesome. I miss him too. But we need to focus on the Game right now, okay?" Sam nodded. They then found the lake and filled their water bottles with water.

They took a sip and closed their caps. It was now time to hunt.

"What do you want to hunt?" Sam asked him.

"Hmm. I don't know. A raccoon?" Danny suggested.

"Raccoon it is." Sam agreed. They then went deeper in the woods to go find the raccoon.

And soon, they found one.

It was sitting near a tree. Just viewing it's sight. But not for long.

Danny took out his ecto blaster and hit the raccoon. And with that, it was instantly, dead. Danny went over to it and picked it up.

"Ready to go back at eat it?" Danny asked.

"Looks like."

"You're starting to like meat, aren't you?" Danny asked, smirking.

"If you tell _anyone,_ boyfriend or not, I'll hurt you." Sam threatened and then walked away. Danny smiled.

'_That's my girl.'_

* * *

Tucker was frozen. His Dad was dead? _Dead_? No, this couldn't be true. But why? Why was it true? This had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't. It wasn't a nightmare. It was true. Oh, and it was real.

Tucker then lost it. He grabbed Jazz's ecto blaster, and went deeper in the woods.

"Tucker!" Jazz called. But Tucker ignored her. He was so angry. How _dare _Vlad kill his father. Now he was going to kill Vlad. Molecule by Molecule.

Tucker then saw a bird. He shot it. Pretending that it was Vlad. The bird fell out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of him. To make sure it was dead, he stepped on it, hard. He kept stepping on it. To get his anger out.

"Tucker, STOP!" Jazz screamed at him. Tucker turned around to Jazz with anger.

"Why should I?" Tucker asked harshly.

"Because its not the way to let your anger out!" Jazz replied.

"Then what way should I use? To hurt Vlad?" Tucker asked angrily.

"No, you just need to calm down! The bird did nothing to you!" Jazz yelled. She came up to and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright to cry. You don't have to be strong. Its going to be alright. Your Dad saved your mother and Sam's. He died for a reason. He's in a better place now. He's happy. And he wants you to be happy too." Tucker then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thanks Jazz." He said and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Well, I guess that bird is now our breakfast, huh?"

"Looks like." They shared a laugh.

"Now come on, let's go eat." Jazz said and Tucker followed her back to the lake.

* * *

Jeremy ran to the door that he heard Vlad in. He opened the door to see a dead Maurice, a crying Mrs. Foley, a comforting Pamela, a shocked Maddie, a fighting Jack, and a mad Vlad.

"What did I miss?" Jeremy asked. Pamela ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Jeremy, you're alive!" Pamela said with joy.

"I know. But what happened?" He asked. Pamela's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh… Um… You see…" Pamela trailed off.

"Maurice died." Vlad interrupted. Jeremy looked at Vlad who was now again floating. "I killed him." Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"You little monster. You killed a human being. How dare you!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"Yes, I did. And I'm about to do it again. Kill you, Jack, Mrs. Foley, your wife, Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, and Jasmine. How does that sound?" Vlad asked, evilly.

"It sounds like a crazed up fruit loop made that up…" Jeremy then paused. "And you are one."

Jeremy got his Fenton Gun ready and so did Jack. They aimed it at Vlad and were ready to shoot. But Vlad wouldn't let that happen.

"Oh, you think you can defeat me with that little thing? HA! Well then, let me see your weakest shot." Vlad insulted. He formed once again his deadly red ghost ray. He was ready to shoot.

"Now for the last time, say goodbye boys."

* * *

Danny and Sam were finished eating. Danny and Sam looked at each other. They knew the ghost was coming.

"Here we go." Sam said annoyed.

"Yep." Danny said in the same tone. He stood up and held a hand out. "Ready to walk back?" Sam took his hand.

"Right behind ya'"

They started to walk back to the cave hand in hand. They looked at the path in front of them, expecting a ghost to pop up out of nowhere. Soon, one did.

But this ghost was not like other ghosts. It looked like Sam.

But the Sam ghost had fade skin and had red eyes. She had darker hair and she did not have that floating ponytail like the human Sam had. Her boots were all black and so was her skirt. Danny noticed all of the changes in one second.

Sam gasped. Was that… her? Just in ghost style? But how? Was this ghost planned to be Danny's ghost if they weren't together? A million of question burst into Sam's head. Answers that could be never answered.

"Who… are you?" Sam asked. Ghost Sam looked at her with her bloody eyes. She grinned evilly.

"_I am you. And you will become me. With my powers, I could do anything._" Ghost Sam replied, still grinning dangerously. Danny stood in front of Sam protectively.

"She will never become you!" Danny protested. But it only made the Ghost Sam grin wider.

"_Oh yes she will, boy. Oh yes she will._" Ghost Sam said as she came closer to Danny and Sam.

"Stay away from her!" Danny yelled and formed a ghost ray in his hand. But ghost Sam noticed.

"_Nuh-uh-uh._" Ghost Sam said making Danny confused. She formed her own black ghost ray and shot Danny, making him slam into a tree, hard.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. She was about to go and help him when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see a ghost smirking Sam.

"_Now, let the battle begin._" Ghost Sam said and then went invisible and overshadowed Sam.

Sam closed her eyes struggling to fight it but when she opened her eyes, they were glowing bloody red.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz now finished their bird. But Tucker was still devastated.

"Tucker…" Jazz trailed off. Tucker then waved a hand at her.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Tucker promised her. But suddenly regretted it because he suddenly didn't believe what he said. Jazz sighed.

"Tucker, it'll be alright. Okay?" Jazz assured. Tucker just glared at her.

"You said that since we got here and now look what happened! Saying 'It'll be alright' was a lie! God Jazz, my Dad just died! _Died! _How is that alright?" Tucker snapped. He was sad, angry, happy, sad, angry happy. It was a pattern. And he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry." Jazz apologized. "But we gotta try. Your Dad would want you to win. To save us all. And if you did, he'd be very proud." She slid a little bit over so that she was a little closer to Tucker. Tucker gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Jazz." Tucker thanked her. They then hugged.

"No problem." They then pulled away. And at that point, a ghost popped up.

It looked like an Alien. With its stick-up green ears, big red eyes with no pupils, had a green face, wore a red and black jumpsuit, and black shoes.

"_Ready for an Alien attack?_" The Alien ghost asked. Jazz and Tucker looked terrified with their big wide eyes.

"Y-You're an A-Alien ghost?" Jazz stuttered. The Alien grinned with it's small mouth.

"_Yes I am. And I'm on a mission for Vlad to detroy you._" The Alien explained and charged it's ghost ray.

"Vlad…" Tucker growled. He then grabbed the Fenton wrist ray and shot it at the Alien. Surprisingly, got him.

The Alien got mad and narrowed it's eyes at Tucker. It shall destroy the boy first.

"_You done it now._" The Alien said and fired it's ghost ray at him. Tucker then got hit and fell to the ground. But he quickly got up.

"No, you done it now." Tucker corrected and ran towards the Alien and tackled it. He punched it in the face several times. How dare it work for Vlad. This ghost should be captured.

The Alien couldn't take it and went intangible and sunk in the ground. It came back up behind him. It was angry.

"_YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!_" THe Alien screamed and charged a green ghost ray. It's eyes glowed a deep red. It narrowed it's eyes. "_Die._"

When that ghost ray shot out of the Alien's hand, Tucker's life became in slow motion as the blast hit him right in the chest.

And all he heard before he passed out was the Alien's laughter and a cry for help from Jazz.

* * *

**I'm gonna end it there :P Wow, I wrote those last two sentences in slow motion. Weird.**

**Anyway, did you like it? Or hate it? I'm tired… I wrote 14 pages -_-**

**And yes, Maurice Foley is dead for real. Sorry, but I wanted someone to die so the suspense could increase :/**

**So what will happen? Will Danny notice that the Ghost Sam overshadowed **_**his **_**Sam? Were the nightmares that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had true? Or were they not? Find out in Chapter 16! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. School is getting on my nerves. Also, I made a new story called "Haunted Nightmares" for Halloween. **

**But here I am! :D**

**So enjoy the new chapter you all been waiting for!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Phantom Games**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Say goodbye, boys." Vlad said, aiming his ghost ray at Jeremy and Jack.

"STOP!" A voice screamed behind Vlad. Vlad turned around to see that the voice belonged to Maddie.

"Why should I?" Vlad asked her.

"Because if you don't, I'll never _EVER _love you. Not even a tiny bit. Because you would've killed MY family. The people I love the most." Vlad then got angry.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME! NOT _HIM!_" Vlad screamed, pointing at Jack. "I WAITED FOR YOU MY WHOLE LIFE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU FROM A BIG FAT IDIOT!" Vlad then turned around and faced Jack. He then shot forward in his direction. But Jack quickly triggered the Fenton Gun, and shot him.

"Good Jack isn't here today, V-Man. I'm ready to fight. To fight you."

* * *

Sam's eyes turned red. Ghost Sam overshadowed her. She made Sam walk towards Danny, with a creepy little grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ghost Sam asked, doing Sam's voice perfectly. She grabbed Danny's hand, and pulled him up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Danny replied. He then looked confused. "Where's the ghost?" Ghost Sam grinned.

"She's… locked up into the darkness. _May never return._" Her eyes turned red like blood, but instantly turned back to violet when she blinked several times.

"O…kay?" Danny said, confused. But shook it off.

_Just a Goth thing. _Danny thought. He then grabbed Ghost Sam's hand. It was cold.

"Ooh! You're cold!" Danny exclaimed. "Let's get you back to the cave." Ghost Sam nodded. They walked hand in hand towards the cave. They both smiled at each other. Danny looked away, but when he did, ghost Sam had a evil grin on her face.

* * *

Jazz screamed in terror. The alien ghost was clawing her. Tucker wasn't there to save her. She was all on her own.

"Let go of me!" Jazz screeched. The alien just grinned.

"_Not until I kill you first._" The alien deadly shouted. It then grabbed her neck, and clutched it tight. Jazz couldn't breathe. "_Die human, die!_" It kept repeating. Jazz tried to struggle free, but it was no use. The alien was too strong.

"Someone… help… me…" Jazz whispered through gasps. Jazz literally turned purple. Where was Tucker when you need him?

The Alien then slammed her to the ground. Jazz began to breathe heavily. She looked at the monster who tried to kill her. It stared at her. It then raised it's hand.

"_Now, for the finale, goodbye princess._" It then clawed her cheek. Jazz gasped as she felt scars of blood running down her cheek. She touched the scars. She screeched in pain and quickly moved her hand from her cheek, like it was a hot steaming stove.

Her eyes found the alien's as she saw the alien form a deadly ghost ray in his hand. And after that, her world fell into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

Jack walked over to the place Vlad landed. He picked him up, and was ready to punch. But before he could do anything, Vlad vanished in the air.

Jack looked confused. Where was he? Where did he go? He then found Vlad holding Maddie head-locked with a pink ghost ray forming in his hand. He grinned. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Let her go." Jack commanded.

"But I don't want to," Vlad argued. "but I will if you kill yourself."

"Why should I listen to you?" Jack asked.

"Because if you don't, she dies." Vlad replied, tightening his grip around Maddie's neck, forming the ghost ray even bigger.

"Why would you kill her? I thought you loved her, like me."

"Well, if it's the way to kill _you_, then so be it." Vlad answered, punching Maddie on the cheek. Jack's eyes narrowed even more, and came dashing toward Vlad. Jack was so quick that befor Vlad knew it, he was pinned to the wall.

"How _dare _you punch her like that!" Jack exclaimed as he punched Vlad in the stomach. Vlad held it, but not for long. He formed a ghost ray in his hand, and shot Jack. Jack came flying across the room, and landed by the front door.

"Jack!" Maddie cried. He saw Vlad grab her, and vanish. His vision began to blur as he saw Tucker's Mom, Jeremy, and Pamela running over to him. But after that, his world sucked into the dark.

* * *

Danny and "Sam" were inside the cave, warming up. It was daylight outside, but the air was below zero. But Ghost Sam didn't care. She was a ghost for crying out loud! But since Danny was only _half _ghost, he was a bit cold.

"Its cold in here." Danny admitted. Ghost Sam smirked. Her plan was beginning.

"Let's go by the lake." Ghost Sam suggested. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Alright…"

They walked together hand in hand towards the lake. Ghost Sam used her ice powers to make Danny more cold. Danny began to shiver.

"You okay?" Ghost Sam asked, trying not to smirk.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm f-fine." Danny shuddered. When Danny wasn't looking at her, ghost Sam smirked. Danny was distracted. _Perfect._

They then finally got to the lake. Danny then had an idea.

"Hey! Let's make a fire for warmth!" He suggested. Ghost Sam shook her head.

"I'm not that cold. Actually, I'm pretty warm." Ghost Sam lied. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Sam? You feel really cold to me." Danny admitted.

"_You feel pretty cold to me. _Oh shut up." Ghost Sam mocked. Danny raised an eyebrow once again.

"_Excuse _me?" Danny asked. _Working. _

"I said it, and I meant it." Ghost Sam said, grinning.

"Um… okay?" He said confused. What was wrong with Sam today?

"Lets sit by the lake." Ghost Sam suggested. Danny shrugged.

"Okay."

They then sat near the lake. Danny was a little in front of "Sam". Ghost Sam smirked. She then used her controlling powers, and lifted Danny. Danny wide eyed, confused.

"What going on?" Danny panicked. Ghost Sam laughed.

"Just going for a swim." Ghost Sam replied, dropping Danny into the lake. Danny shivered.

"How did you do that, Sam?" Danny questioned as he got out of the lake. Ghost Sam smirked like a haunted doll, and attacked Danny. Ghost Sam's bloody red eyes were showing. Danny then knew Sam was overshadowed.

Danny finally pinned ghost Sam to the ground. His eyes flashing green when he narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of my girlfriend!" Danny yelled. He then started to choke her. But realizing that even though a ghost was in Sam's body, he couldn't help but think that he was struggling _his _Sam. His hands around her neck softened, and just stared at the body he was on top of. Her eyes were closed. Wait… _closed_?

Danny looked up to see ghost Sam out of Sam's body and facing Danny. Danny narrowed his eyes once more.

"You are so dead, _so _dead that even if you're dead, you'll die, and have no afterlife!" Danny exclaimed as he got off of Sam, and towards ghost Sam. His eyes glowed a dark green, ready to _kill _this ghost. Touching Sam, okay. Hurting Sam, _whoa there. Overshadowing _Sam, dead meat. He launched himself toward ghost Sam. But ghost Sam dodged him, and he fell to the ground.

"_You can't defeat me. Impossible._" Ghost Sam shouted deadly. She then rose everything around her. (Well, objects like his gear and Sam's.) Ghost Sam's eyes glowed a deep red as things started flying towards Danny.

And after that, his world became black.

* * *

Tucker woke up. He saw the alien beat up the living heck out of Jazz. His eyes began to narrow. His heart began to race. He was going to kill this ghost.

He began to run towards the alien. To stop this madness. To defeat it. To let Jazz not die.

He had to trudge. It was hard to walk or run. The alien might of sprained something by his leg. He sighed. He hoped for the best.

He finally got there, with the Fenton thermos in hand. He opened it slowly. The alien noticed.

"_What are you doing with that?_" The alien panicked.

"Doing something I should of did a long time ago." Tucker replied. The alien narrowed its eyes.

"_We'll see about that._" The alien then flipped the thermos out of his hands. It then tackled him to the ground. It then started to choke him, like he was choking Jazz earlier.

"_Now let's see if you'll die._"

"Not… a… chance!" Tucker whispered through gasps. He then saw a Fenton Gun lying next to him. He reached out to it, while the alien was to distracted by killing him.

He began to reach out, so close. But his vision began to blur. He was going to pass out.

_No. _Tucker thought. _Not yet. _He then finally got it. He aimed it at the alien with shaky hands. The alien just clutched his neck tighter. Tucker closed his eyes. The darkness coming to him. With some conscious in him, he pulled the trigger, and shot. Before he knew it, he could breathe again. He could breathe! So that meant…

He shot the alien off him.

Tucker sat up, and looked at the alien ghost, dead on the ground. He then stood up, and grabbed the thermos and sucked him in.

He looked at Jazz. She was still unconscious. But then, his gear began to float. Wait… float? How was that possible?

Tucker looked over to the other side of the lake. He saw Danny wide eye as the ghost who looked like Sam about to attack him. Tucker wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh. Danny!" Tucker cried. He then went over to Jazz to try to wake her up.

"Jazz, wake up! Wake up, Jazz! WAKE UP!" Tucker cried. He then sighed and screamed in her ear, "DANNY'S IN TROUBLE!" Jazz's eyes flew open, and sat up. She looked at Tucker, knowing he was worried.

"Really?" Jazz asked. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah. Look." He then pointed where Danny and the ghost Sam was.

"We need to help him!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah. Come on!" Tucker yelled as he grabbed her hand, and dragged her around the lake to help Danny.

* * *

Vlad put her into the room where the cameras were. Vlad smirked. He locked her into the cage where he kept the other parents. He was going to force her to watch the Games. No matter how much he loved her, he was going to make her pay.

Maddie woke up, and looked at her surroundings. She looked confused.

"Where am I?" Maddie asked.

"You are in a cage, and is forced to watch what your children and their friends are going through." Vlad explained, grinning.

"_No_…" Maddie trailed off. "Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY HEART!" Vlad screamed at her, and went over to her and slapped her. Maddie touched her cheek while tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't do that to me, I'm a woman!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well, I don't care. I do whatever I want, whenever I want." Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"You monster! You little monster! You let the kids go this instant!" Maddie yelled.

"Or what?" Vlad asked. Maddie looked at the floor, and sighed. She then looked up at Vlad with tears in her eyes.

"I'll marry you."

* * *

**End of chapter! :D**

**Ooh! I spy a cliffhanger! :O**

**Sorry again for the long update… stupid writer's block…**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will Tucker and Jazz save Danny and Sam? Will Sam wake up, and help the others? Will Maddie actually marry Vlad if he sets Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz go? Or will she lie? Find out in Chapter 17! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hehe. Updating **_**this **_**story now. I got ideas.**

**I have power at home! But I'm at Atlantic City **

**I wanted milk to drink. But I got orange juice instead Dx I NEED MY MILKY! Yeah… I'm obsessed with milk too :P**

**This story is coming to an end… I know. I'm sad too. I think I'm going to have 20 chapters. Maybe more. But I am going to make a sequel after this. An enemy you saw in this story is coming back ;)**

**Now on with the story!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Phantom Games**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tucker dragged Jazz around the lake. They found Danny. They found Danny! They're saved! Tucker ran even faster.

"Tucker, slow down!" Jazz exclaimed, but Tucker ignored her. They could escape from this horrible place, once and for all.

They finally got around the small lake, and towards Danny and ghost Sam. They saw the gears that were going straight to Danny hit him. He was knocked out cold. Tucker went to Danny. Jazz saw Sam from the corner of her eye. She wide eyed, and quickly ran towards her. Ghost Sam grinned.

"_Perfect._" She then got her black ghost ray formed in her ghostly hand. She aimed it at Tucker and Jazz. They noticed.

Tucker looked at the Fenton Gun beside him. He smiled. He picked it up, without ghost Sam noticing it. He secretly aimed it at her. He then pulled the trigger and shot it at her. Ghost Sam flew deep in the woods.

Tucker turned back to Danny, as Jazz turned back to Sam.

"Danny, wake up!" Tucker pleaded.

"Sam, wake up!" Jazz pleaded too. But they didn't wake up.

Tucker then got an idea.

"GHOST!" Tucker screamed in his ear. Danny instantly shot up from the ground. He looked at his surroundings. He then looked at Tucker.

"TUCK!" Danny shouted. He smiled. Tucker smiled too. They then did a 'man hug'. When they pulled apart, he looked at Jazz who was trying to wake up Sam.

"Jazz!" Danny cried. He ran to Jazz, and she smiled. They hugged. When they pulled apart, Danny looked at the unconscious Sam.

"Sam…" Danny trailed off. His smile turned into a frown. He kneeled down beside her. He touched her beautiful raven hair. "Baby, wake up." No answer. Just then ghost Sam came out of the woods. She had an evil grin on it's face. Danny narrowed his eyes, and stood up from the ground.

"_Ooh, looks who's up. The Goth freak's boyfriend._" Ghost Sam insulted. Danny's eyes glowed dark green.

"She's _not _a freak," Danny confirmed. "she's a lovely human being, and shouldn't have deserved to be overshadowed, or hurt. And you're going to pay for that." He launched himself towards ghost Sam, while going ghost. Tucker and Jazz were surprised when he did. Danny was too angry to notice.

Danny used his ghost ray and shot it at Ghost Sam. She blocked it, but Danny flew to her, and picked her up by the wrists, and slammed her to the ground.

Ghost Sam was angry now.

"_Oh, now you all are gonna pay!_" Ghost Sam warned as she shot towards Danny, Tucker, and Jazz.

* * *

Vlad looked shocked. Would she actually marry him, or was she lying? He didn't know, but finally made a decision.

"Okay, I will," Vlad replied, making Maddie's face lit up. "BUT if this is a trick, I'll kill EVERYONE you ever loved, including you." he threatened, and vanished. Maddie looked stunned. But now understood.

_I'm so sorry Jack. _Maddie thought. _But it's the only way._

* * *

Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom were trying to wake up Jack.

"Jack, wake up!" Pamela cried. Tucker's Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, not again… I don't want this happen to Madeline too! Oh, Jack please wake up!" Tucker's Mom sobbed. Jeremy looked down at the unconscious Jack. He put his hand on his chest.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up. I know I never liked you, and I thought you were too stupid to fight, but I know you can. You're a smart guy, Jack. You can defeat Vlad. I know you can. But you need to wake up. To save us. Most importantly, your family." Jeremy admitted. Just then Jack's eyes began to flutter open. His dark blue eyes looked at the ceiling. Then he looked at Jeremy. He smiled.

"Thanks." Jack thanked him.

"No problem…" Jeremy trailed off. His face then lit up. "buddy." Jack smiled even more. But began to vanish when he realized Maddie or Vlad weren't in the room.

"Where is Maddie?" Jack asked. No one answered. He got angry. "WHERE'S MY WIFE?" He started to yell. Everyone, except Jack, looked at each other. They then looked at Jack with sad eyes.

"Vlad took her. She's gone."

* * *

Ghost Sam launched towards Danny's neck. She was too fast for Danny to react. Ghost Sam then grabbed Danny's neck, and pushed him to the ground. She was choking him.

"_DIE! DIE!_" Ghost Sam commanded. She clutched his neck tighter. Danny began to turn purple.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Jazz were trying to help Danny, by shooting ghost Sam. But she just blocked them. When she got annoyed, she looked at them, and swatted them away, making them crash into the first tree that lead them to the woods.

Sam's eyes began to flutter open. She looked over to the hurt Tucker and Jazz. She then looked at ghost Sam almost _killing _Danny. All memories before she was overshadowed came back. Ghost Sam overshadowed her. She made her hurt Danny. She was going to pay.

Sam's eyes caught a Fenton Gun inches away from her. She slowly reached for it, and at the same time, she saw Danny getting even more purple. Ghost Sam was choking him to death. Sam then finally touched it. She then held it, and brought it to her.

_Yes. Now for the finale. _Sam thought. She then stood up slowly with the Fenton Gun in hand. She aimed it at ghost Sam. Danny saw this.

_Sam! Come on, you can do this! _Danny thought. He hoped ghost Sam didn't notice Sam. Oh, he prayed she doesn't.

Sam then slowly pressed the trigger, and shot it at ghost Sam. She looked at Sam with a confuse face. She saw the bullet of ectoplasm coming to her. It was too fast to dodge, and it shot right in her head.

Danny and Sam smiled as ghost Sam fell to the ground. Danny got up, and flew straight to Sam.

"SAM!" Danny screamed with excitement, and tackled her to the ground. He was now on top of her. "You did it." he whispered. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Sam whispered back. She then put her hands on his cheeks, with Danny's hands on her waist, and she kissed him. He immediately kissed back. They then pulled away for air. They smiled at each other.

But Danny's smile turned into a worried face.

"Tucker, Jazz!" Danny exclaimed. He quickly got off of Sam, and towards the two. Sam followed.

Danny got to Tucker and Jazz.

"You guys okay?" Danny asked. He held out a hand to his sister, as Sam held out a hand to Tucker. They accepted it.

"Yeah, we're okay." They replied in unison. They then blushed. There was an awkward silence, but Tucker finally spoke.

"I see the two _lovebirds_ got together, huh?" Tucker joked. Danny and Sam blushed.

"Shut up, Tucker." Danny and Sam said in unison. They blushed again.

"Hey, is the ghost that looks like Sam _vanishing_?" Jazz asked them. They turned around to see ghost Sam disappearing.

"Maybe she's trying to escape, come on!" Danny suggested. They then went over to her, and Danny tried get her to become tangible. They all helped also. Ghost Sam was disappearing, and so they were too. And in a blink of an eye, they all vanished in the air.

* * *

Maddie saw the whole thing. Where were they going? Are they going to be alright? She didn't know.

"Vlad!" Maddie cried. Vlad then appeared in front of her.

"What is it, my dear?" Vlad asked gently. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"The kids disappeared! Where are they going?" Maddie asked, as she pointed to the screen. Vlad looked at it and smiled.

"That, I cannot tell you. You'll find out soon, my dear." And with that, he then disappeared in the darkness. Maddie sighed.

_Kids please be alright._

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes. How dare Vlad take the love of his life! He was going to finish Vlad once and for all.

Jack stood up. He then went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jeremy.

"To find my wife." Jack answered with no emotion. He opened the door, and looked beside him. "If anyone wants to join me, is welcomed." And with that, he left. Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom looked at each other. Should they go with him? Jeremy then nodded.

"Let's go." He then grabbed Pamela's hand, who was holding Tucker's Mom's hand, and they left the room also.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz appeared in a room where all the ghosts were kept in.

"Where… are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But I think this is where the ghost we fought go." Danny replied. Tucker nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I see the alien ghost in here. Also, the snake one." Tucker admitted.

"Yeah I see the zombie too. And that panda!" Sam admitted, looking at the ghosts she fought, in the cage.

"Yeah. I see the vampire ghost I fought, and lots more." Danny said. Jazz nodded.

"You think Vlad's here?" Jazz asked him. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe. Let's go find out." He then took Sam's hand, and opened the front door. They went in the black hallway, but some hallway lights were on, so they could see. They started walking slowly.

"This is… um creepy." Tucker admitted.

"Yeah…" Jazz trailed off. Tucker's hand held Jazz's. Jazz looked at him, and smiled. They then blushed.

Danny and Sam looked behind them to see Tucker and Jazz holding hands, while blushing. Sam smirked.

"Aw, new lovebirds." Sam said.

"Yeah, but if Tucker breaks my sister's heart, he's going bye, bye." Danny admitted. Sam chuckled.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. I see love when I see it." Sam assured.

"I hope so." Danny said. They then turned forward, seeing a door at the end of the hallway.

"Look, a door!" Sam shouted. They then started going towards it., but was stopped by someone familiar.

* * *

Jeremy, Pamela, and Tucker's Mom caught up to Jack.

"We're coming." Jeremy said. Jack nodded.

"Good. I could use some help." Jack admitted.

They were coming up to the hallway where they had to make a left, so they were at the room where they were trapped in, and were forced to watch the Games.

"Do you know where she is?" Pamela asked. Jack nodded.

"I got a feeling she's where we were when we had to watch the Games." Jack replied. Pamela nodded. But when Jack was about to turn to go in the room, he bumped into someone. Jack looked to see who it was.

"Danny?"

* * *

**End it there! :P**

**Sorry if its short. I'm at Atlantic City! Whoot, Whoot!**

**So what will happen? Will they all defeat Vlad? Or will they lose? Find out in Chapter 18! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um… hi… heh…**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had writer's block… but hopefully that passed…**

**Its almost been a month since I updated. I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! What can I say? Busy. **

**OMG I have to go to confession next week! DX Its so awkward! I hate confession. I always forget the prayer, and I stutter out my sins! Ugh!**

**Okay, now back to the story :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Phantom Games**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Danny?"

"Dad?"

Danny and Jack just stared at each other. How could this be true? His family, not captured by Vlad? How did they survive? How did they even escape? Danny didn't believe this one bit. Vlad must be in disguise.

"Vlad, you can't fool me. Now get out of my Dad!" he shouted. Jack looked confuse.

"Danny-boy, its me. Dad, remember?" Jack reminded. Danny still wasn't buying it.

"Vlad, I swear if you don't get out of my dad right now, I swear I'll-" he was cut off by Jack covering his mouth with his black gloved hand.

"Son, its me. I'm not Vlad. Vlad's in that door and if we don't go in there quick, your mother is going to die." Jack explained. Danny wide-eyed in fear. Jack then lifted his hand off Danny's mouth, and let it fall to his side. Danny let go of Sam's hand, and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I… missed you dad," Danny admitted. "I thought you were going to die…"

"Me too, boy. Me too." They then separated as the others appeared around the corner.

"Mom, Dad!" Sam exclaimed. She ran over to them with a huge grin on her face, which is strange for a Goth, and hugged her mother and father. They smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh Samantha, we were worried about you," Jeremy sobbed. "We thought we'd never see you again."

"Same goes with me," Sam admitted. "I missed you guys."

"We did too, Sammy-kins." her mother and father said in unison.

Tucker's Mom, Angela, and Tucker stared at each other. They knew they lost someone. Someone who they loved oh so very much. And right now, him and her is all they really had. Angela held out her arms wide, and Tucker ran into them. They sobbed together silently.

"Oh, my baby! I'm so glad you're okay," Angela choked out.

"I'm here Mom, and I'm not going anywhere." Tucker promised. Angela sobbed harder.

"You're so much like your father," she admitted. "Please, don't leave me, baby. I love you very much. You know that right? Mommy loves you?" Tucker looked up at her and saw her red puffy eyes that matched his. He then nodded, and pushed his head back on her shoulder.

"Yes I do Mom, and I love you too." he admitted. Angela squeezed him one last time before letting him go. They then looked at Jack who was ready for action.

"You guys ready?" he asked the crew. They all nodded. "Now, here's what I need you all to do…"

* * *

"Madeline!" Vlad sang.

Maddie woke up to see she was still in the cage on the solid floor. She sighed and got up. Vlad was in front of her cage, staring into her soul.

"What?" Maddie asked harshly.

"Visitors are coming," he replied.

"Who are the visitors?" she asked. Vlad grinned.

"In a few seconds, you'll know." He then vanished in the air.

Maddie was confused. Who were the visitors? Were they monsters… _ghosts_? She didn't know. Maddie kept her violet eyes on the door, never looking away. She waited until it opened, ghosts flying everywhere and soon they would attack her. But that didn't happen. What _did _happen made Maddie beam with joy. It was her family. _It was her family! _They survived! She knew they could do it.

"Mom!" Danny and Jazz cried.

"Maddie!" Jack exclaimed.

"Kids! Jack!" Maddie called. Soon, her three loved ones flew in front of the cage in a flash. Danny then transformed to Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and lead his mom a hand. Maddie was going to take it when a black midnight gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. It was Vlad, and he was holding her head-locked with a knife. He flew out of the cage and towards the screen where the Games are watched.

"Move any closer, or she dies." he threatened. Danny and Jack narrowed their eyes.

"Let her go." They demanded in unison. Vlad grinned.

"Make me."

Jack had enough. Messing with him, okay. Kidnapping his friends and family and making their kids go in a deadly game and let the parents watch? You die. Threatening to kill his wife? You might just want to say run, or you're going to die slowly and painfully. He ran to Vlad as fast as he could with Danny and the other screaming his name to stop. He didn't listen. He had enough of the nonsense. Its time to put an end to this horrible story.

The others watched as the knife that was held to Maddie's neck start slowly coming towards her neck. If Jack didn't stop, then he would put his wife in danger. So much danger that she'll die. And I mean literally. _Die. _

Jack finally was close enough to Vlad to reach him. Everyone thought this was the end of Maddie. Maddie was going to die. And it would be _Jack's _fault.

But Vlad mesmerized everyone. He rapidly let go of Maddie's neck with the knife still in hand, and made it's way toward Jack's chest. He stabbed him. Blood splattered against his jumpsuit. The others looked stunned, jaws dropped. Sam held on to Danny's arm tightly, comforting him in someway. Danny just stood there like a rock. He didn't even breathe. He was about to go help his dad, but Sam didn't let him.

"Sam, let go! I need to help my dad!" he shouted.

"No, Danny. If you do, Vlad…" she couldn't even finish. Danny frowned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, I promise I'll be careful. Just please, I need to go save my dad." Danny promised.

"Promise?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"Promise." She then released his arm, and Danny turned intangible and flew to his dad. When he finally got there, he turned visible again, and looked at his bleeding chest.

"Dad… stay with me. Come on Dad, please." Danny pleaded. It was just then that a light bulb turned on in his head. He saw an emergency room down the hall. Ha, oh Vlad, such an idiot.

Danny once again, turned intangible and flew through the door, hoping that without him, the others were okay.

* * *

And of course, they weren't.

When he got back from the emergency room, his heart pounded with worry. He only been gone for literally a minute and the place was almost torn down. The walls were covered with black burned scratches, the screen was black with a hole in it, and the cage was dented. The others weren't seen, and that what frightened him. He could see Vlad grinning while searching the area. Lucky for Danny, he was invisible at the moment. He then went over to Jack who was still lying on the floor with the aid kit in hand, and silently patched him up.

Somehow in someway, Vlad did not see this. He was to busy finding the others and where they have hidden. Danny prayed he doesn't, nor him and his dad.

Danny smiled as he finished patching his dad up. Jack fluttered his eyes open and looked at Danny who was putting the equipment back in the aid kit.

"D-Danny?" Jack stuttered. He looked at him.

"Hi, Dad. We have to go." Danny said. He grabbed his dad off the floor with his super strength and carried him in bridal-style. He turned then both intangible and flew up in the air. He then saw a closet. His conscience told him something. It told him the others were in there, and he listened. He phased through the door and found them clutching their knees with frightened faces. He turned visible and landed him and his dad on the ground.

"Jack!" Maddie cried.

"Dad!" Jazz exclaimed. They ran to him, and hugged him. He gently hugged back. After that, Jazz and Maddie hugged Danny.

"Danny!" They cried in unison. Danny hugged them both back. Soon, they pulled apart.

"Thank you," Maddie whispered. Danny nodded that said, "No problem". Sam then stood up, and hugged Danny tightly.

"I thought you were hurt… I-I thought…" Sam stuttered. Tears formed in her eyes, but she dared not to let them slide down her cheek. Danny hugged her tighter.

"Its okay… I'm here, I'm fine. Everything will be alright, okay? We're going to defeat Vlad. I promise." Danny comforted. He suddenly didn't believe his own words. Vlad had become… strong. He became smarter at his moves, Danny could tell. He wasn't sure if he could defeat him now. Vlad's too powerful. Might be more powerful than Pariah, or… _Dark Dan_.

Danny mentally shuddered at that thought of _him_, but shook it away. There was no time to think of the past. No time to think of what might happen in the future. All he can think about now, is the present.

He pulled away from Sam and looked at everyone. Angela and Tucker were clutching each other, followed by Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. And Sam just went over to her mother and father and hugged them. Danny sighed.

"We need a new plan," Danny started. "we need all of us together to defeat Vlad. He's too powerful now to fight alone. I need your guys help. ONLY if you promise to be careful." He was mostly looking at Sam at the last statement. Her cheeks became a light red, making Danny give her a half smile. But then became serious as he looked at the people around him.

"We promise." Jazz replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay… good. Now the plan is for me and dad to distract him. But dad, if you're too weak to-" Jack cut him off.

"I'm alright. Whenever there's an enemy on the loose, I'm here to defeat it. Especially if it attacks my family." Jack stated. Danny smiled.

"Good. Now as what I was saying, you guys need to be back up. If I'm hurt, Tucker and Sam could cover for me. If Dad's hurt, Mr. Manson and Mom could cover up for him. Jazz and Mrs. Manson, you two can be the ones to patch us up if either one of us are hurt, okay?" Danny instructed. They all nodded. They all got their weapons that they had with them since they got there. Danny charged his ghost ray and his eyes narrowed to the door.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Okay, okay, before you start ranting on and on about how not realistic this was, I have something to say.**

**I know Jack wouldn't automatically wake up when he finally gets patched up, and he wouldn't be able to fight because he's weak, but to me, Jack's strong. If you just look deeper into him, you could see the person he really is inside. Because even an idiot (like Jack xD) has a side where they're tough and actually smart. Because to Jack, if someone messes with his family, they have to go through **_**him **_**first ;)**

**And some of you might think, "Why is there an emergency room, and how did Vlad not know about it?" I'm not telling you. You'll find out later… ;) **

**So what's gonna happen? Will they defeat Vlad, or is he too powerful to beat like Danny said? Find out in Chapter 19! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! This story is almost over. Maybe one or two more chapters to go? It depends how this turns out…**

**Well, I played alone in gym! We were doing indoor-wreck and of course, the only friend I have in Gym class was out, so I had to play by myself! Isn't that wonderful?**

**Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm used to be ignored and alone so… I'm used to it… depressing isn't it?**

**I JUST WATCHED THE JIMMY NEUTRON MOVIE: WIN, LOSE, AND KABOOM! That movie I tell you, is intense. I wanna watch it over and over again :3**

**And I watched "The Egg-pire Strikes Back" OMG OMG OMG! JIMMY AND CINDY DANCED TOGETHER! THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE! But not as cute as Danny and Sam :3**

**A Danny Phantom marathon was on today. It's now a happy day! :D**

**So, back to the story! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Phantom Games**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Danny slowly put his hand on the knob. He twisted it carefully, and opened it wide open. Vlad's eyes stared at them. Danny narrowed his eyes tighter. Vlad was going down, and he was going to win. He wasn't going to let Vlad win this time. He deserved to lose. Danny deserved to win.

Danny flew to Vlad with his hands clutched into fists, and his ears blowing out steam. How _dare _he do this to his family. How _dare _he hurt his Mom. How _dare _he hurt his Dad. How _dare _he hurt his friends and sister. And how _dare _he hurt him.

Vlad just grinned. He knew the ghost boy couldn't defeat him. He was powerful, smart, and very evil. Villains were geniuses they say. Even though the hero always wins, Vlad wasn't going to give up. He will defeat this stupid hero. He will be the _first _villain to ever conquer the world. Oh, this was going to be good. Oh, yes it will.

Danny floated in front of Vlad with his hands clutched at his side. He gritted his teeth with his eyes narrowed. Vlad raised an eyebrow, waiting for Danny to make a move. But what made Vlad confused, Danny didn't. He just floated there, giving him a nefarious look. Vlad was suspicious. He was up to something, he knew. Maybe this was all part of a plan? But the question is, what _is _the plan?

Just then Vlad got knocked down to the ground from a blast hitting behind him. He looked up to see Jack holding an ecto blaster. Vlad narrowed his eyes. He then quickly got up, and zoomed to Jack, but Danny tackled him to the ground before he could. They both landed hard on the ground, moaning as they tried to get up.

"That was a big mistake you made, Daniel." Vlad threatened as he pushed himself up. Danny glared at him as he pushed himself up also.

"_I _made a big mistake? I think _you _made a _bigger _mistake," Danny corrected. He launched himself towards Vlad and punched him in the face. He then kicked him in the shins and Vlad landed back on the ground. Vlad growled and flew up in the air, madness written all over him. He formed a devilish grin on his face as he started transforming himself into a tornado. He landed himself on the ground as he started destroying everything around him. The wind increased as he got closer to his enemies. Danny's hands glowed green, and Jack loaded his ecto blaster. They shot the tornado Vlad, but he just blocked it. Vlad stopped the tornado and stood in the middle of the room like a rock. They were now all confused.

"Gonna fight me, fruit loop?" Danny asked. Vlad just stood still, not saying a word. He raised his hand that glowed pink. And soon, Maddie and Sam were lifted off the ground. They screamed. Vlad brought them to his side and held them hostage in his arms.

"If you want them to live, surrender." Vlad threatened.

"YOU LET THEM GO!" Danny and Jack screamed in unison. Vlad grinned.

"I will, when you surrender and die." Vlad assured and vanish in the air, taking Sam and Maddie with him. Danny clutched his fists, he closed his eyes tight, he then reopened them and narrowed his eyes while looking at the others.

"We got to find him. We need to save Mom and Sam. He could hurt them… h-he could…" Danny trailed on. He closed his eyes again. He couldn't finish the sentence. What happens if Vlad hurts his mom? What if he kills her? What if he kills Sam? Danny shuddered at that thought. He couldn't let his mom die. It would hurt him to much. And if he let Sam die, his world would be vanished. He couldn't live without Sam. He loved her too much. She was his whole world. He wouldn't let that happen. No, not in a million of years.

"Danny," a voice called. Danny opened his eyes and swung his head to the voice. It was Jack. "We'll find him. We'll save your mom and Sam. They'll be just fine, I promise." Danny formed a small smile on his face. He nodded at his dad. But then, someone spoke.

"But I have a question. Where are they?" Tucker asked. Danny thought for a moment. Where could they be?

* * *

Vlad landed in a room. The room was dark. He dropped Sam and Maddie and locked them in a cage. He grinned. If Danny and Jack found him, they would surrender, he knew. Danny Phantom will be destroyed once and for all.

"You freakin' fruit loop, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked harshly. She held the handles on the cage.

"Like I said, if I have you two hostage and threatened to kill you, Danny and Jack would have no choice but to surrender." Vlad explained. Sam and Maddie narrowed their eyes.

"You'll never get away with this!" they claimed in unison. Vlad just smirked.

"But I am. And after today, I officially will." he informed. He laughed as Maddie and Sam exchanged worried looks. They just hoped that if Danny, Jack, or the others find them, they will be careful.

* * *

Danny, Jack, and the others walked out of the room to the never-ending hallway. Danny was leading the way with his ghost ray glowing his hand. The others trailed behind him looking at the doors around them. They were silent so they could hear evidence that Vlad was in one of the doors. But unfortunately, they heard nothing. All they could here was their tiny footsteps walking on the concrete floor.

Danny then stopped. The others stopped also, forming confused faces. Danny stood in midair, making a face that looks like he's trying to identify something. And indeed he was. Danny slowly started flying again, making his way towards the sound. What he heard was laughter. He heard Vlad's laughter. The others finally heard it too. The sound located him to a door. The door was black with a golden knob, shining in the dark. He carefully put his hand on it, and twisted it. The door became loose, and he opened it slightly open, peeking his head into the room. Sam noticed. She wide eyed at the sight of his head staring at her. Danny noticed her looking and put a finger up to stay silent. She obeyed.

He looked at Jack and wiggled his finger to him to come next to him. Jack obeyed and the peeked together. Danny then sighed and closed the door. He looked at his teammates and began speaking.

"We have to make a plan," Danny started. "Vlad has captured Sam and my mom. My Dad and I will go and fight him. Tucker and Jazz, you try to get my mom and Sam out. Mr. and Mrs. Manson, and Mrs. Foley, you are backup and if we get hurt, you can fix our wounds. Everyone cool with the plan?" Danny instructed and asked. They all nodded. Danny smiled and faced the door.

"On three," Jack informed. They nodded. "One,"

"Two," Danny continued.

"Three!" they all yelled in unison and busted the door down. Vlad turned around and faced them with a devilish look. He came closer to them with his hands folded in front of him. He began to speak.

"Ah, here to surrender, my dear boy?"

"No, I'm here to _fight_." Danny growled.

"Ah, temper child. You don't want to fight me because if you do, they die," Vlad warned as he whipped out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Just then a claw grabbed Maddie and Sam and the cage floor opened to see hungry sharks in the water. "Like it? I built it myself. And if you try to fight me, I press this green button that lets the claw let go of them, and they get ripped apart into shreds. You don't want that, do you? So I suggest you surrender."

Danny looked at the girls. He saw terrifying looks on their faces. What should he do? Defeat Vlad, and let his dad's and his love of their lives die, or surrender, and let Maddie and Sam live? Danny put his hand on his hand and started messing with his hair. What should he do? He thought and he thought. He then sighed and looked at Vlad.

"I'll surrender," he admitted. Everyone gasped except him and Vlad. Vlad smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but Danny interrupted him. "On one condition."

"That is…?" Vlad trailed on.

"If I get to say goodbye to Sam and my mom… and the others." Danny replied. Vlad sighed.

"Fine, but only for five minutes. THAT'S IT!"

"Fair enough," Danny sighed. Vlad pressed a button that released Sam and Maddie, but closed the hungry sharks too. They landed safely on the ground, looking confused at Danny. Why was he sacrificing himself? They wondered. Danny made his way towards the closed cage. He grasped the bars, and so did Sam. Jack ran over there and Maddie grasped the bars and so did Jack.

"Vlad, let them out for a sec!" Danny called.

"No! Because if I do, you'll probably escape. Here," Vlad protested. He then opened the cage and pushed Danny and Jack inside and immediately closed it. The four were now stuck in there. Danny sighed and hugged Sam. She hugged back, while Maddie and Jack hugged too.

"Danny… are you really going to surrender?" Sam asked timidly. Danny kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to his chest. (If that's possible…)

"I wish I wasn't, but I have to. For your safety and the others." Danny replied. Sam pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, why not just fight him? So what if we fall in the pool of hungry sharks? We'll understand," Sam assured. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny just shook his head.

"Sam, no. I can't let that happen. You mean the world to me. You _are _my world. If you're gone… then my world is gone. I can't live without you," he admitted. Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about me? Did you forget I can't live without you too?" she asked. Tears started forming in her eyes, but dared not to let them slip out beneath her eyes. Danny noticed this and put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Automatically, Sam put her arms around Danny's neck. He put his forehead on hers.

"I know," he whispered. "and I'll promise to find a way to get us out of this mess, okay? I promise." Sam then couldn't hold the tears anymore. She bit her lip and looked away from him. But Danny used his thumb and forced Sam to look at him. She had tears sliding down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his finger and looked at her amethyst eyes.

"Its alright to cry," he whispered again softly. "You don't have to be strong for me." She nodded and Danny leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back immediately as tears began sliding down her cheek. She had a feeling that this would be the last kiss she'll ever have with him. Danny thought the same thing. They kissed until they ran out of breath and pulled away from each other. They then collided foreheads and gave sad smiles to one another. Danny wiped Sam's tears and kissed her lips again. Sam kissed back, not wanting to let go of him, and neither did Danny want to let go of her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were hugging each other. They been like that, not saying a word. Jack finally pulled away and looked at her violet eyes.

"I love you, Maddie. I love you so much. And no matter what happens, just remember that I'll always be by your side, wherever, whenever." Jack admitted. Maddie started to form tears in her eyes.

"I-I love you too, Jack. I'll love you until the day I die. I cross my heart on that," Maddie replied as she formed a cross over her heart. Jack mirrored her action.

"Cross my heart," he repeated. He then kissed her, and she kissed back. The kiss was long, having a feeling one of them was going to die. Flashbacks came in their minds of when they first met, first date, first kiss, first fight, and first home. Jazz and Danny as little kids pictured in their minds. A picture of them as a family showed up in their minds. Everything that they did together showed up in their minds. Jack deepened the kiss and pulled away. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

But then something hit inside Jack. He wasn't going to just surrender without a fight! He was going to fight no matter what.

Just then a voice shouted that made them all jump. It was Vlad, telling them time was up.

They all looked at each other. The cage door opened and Danny and Jack flew in the air. But by surprise, Jack took Maddie's hand, and Danny took Sam's hand. They were dragged along with them and landed outside of the cage. Vlad was furious when he saw this. He zoomed up to them, ready to attack when a blast hit him in the face. It was Danny's ghost ray, and Vlad was now furious with _him_.

"Game's over Vlad. I had enough. Its time for you to be defeated." Danny claimed. It was just then Tucker, Angela, Jeremy, Pamela, and Danny all charged their weapons. They shot Vlad at once and he fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He coughed up green blood and laid flat on the floor.

"Jack…" he whispered a call. Jack heard and stepped forward. "I need to tell you something."

"Don't fall for it Dad," Danny warned. Jack ignored him.

"What?" he asked Vlad harshly, crossing his arms.

"Come closer, I can't speak that loud…" Vlad whispered softly.

"I can hear you just fine." Jack protested.

"COME -cough- HERE!" Vlad tried to yell. Jack sighed and kneeled down and leaned forward. "Closer…" he obeyed and when he was close to Vlad, Vlad whipped out a knife and roughly stabbed him in the heart. Jack was paralyzed. Everyone was paralyzed. Vlad rose up from the ground and smiled evilly. Maddie kneeled to Jack and so did the others. Danny just looked at Vlad with the coldest look. His hands glowed blue and so did his eyes.

"Dude, I think you need to chill," Danny growled. He shot Vlad with his ice powers and froze him. When he was, he finished him by glowing his hands green and shooting him with his ghost ray. Vlad broke into pieces and fell right beside Jack. And the two old pals who were best friends since they were born, died together like they had promised.

* * *

**Hehe… sad isn't it? :3**

**I BEEN WOKING ON THIS FOR DAYS! I think since the 17****th****… **

**I literally had tears in my eyes while writing this. Like, come on! Even if they aren't friends now, when they were little kids, they said they would die together! **

**Okay, I know they didn't say anything about they were friends since they were born, but I'm making that up, okay? In the series, they look like the kind of friends who were. And just to add the sadness :3 **

**So stay tuned for chapter 20! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 (Final Chapter!)

**Hey! Its New Years Eve! I just want to get this story over with before 2013 starts.**

**Yes, its not 2013 for me. Hey! I live on the east coast! Not my fault! XD**

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter! I know… I'm sad too Dx**

**Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Phantom Games**

**Chapter 20**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

When a loved one dies, its alright to cry. Its alright to cry on someone's shoulder, and in the middle of nowhere. You can cry… you don't have to be strong. But Danny was doing the opposite. He would just tense up, seeing his father dead on the ground with his mother kneeling down while crying on his chest. He saw Jazz cry while Tucker held her in his arms. He saw Sam putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him it was alright to cry. But all he did was just stand still, mesmerized by the dead body in front of him. He couldn't save him… he failed to save his father. And that's what made him snap.

Danny pushed Sam's hand off his shoulder and ran to his dad. He gently pushed his mom out of the way, and began to form CPR. Good thing he learned that back in 8th grade, but nothing was happening. He yelled and he screamed for his dad to wake up, but nothing was happening. Tucker and Sam would try to pull him back, but he would just push them away. His eyes turned into a piercing green, and his knuckles turned white as milk from clutching them too hard.

Sam and Tucker were worried for their friend. They never saw him this mad before. Maddie and the other adults were worried too. What was wrong with Danny? Was he alright? What will happen to him? They watched as Danny loosened his fists, and his eyes appearing back to normal. He slammed his forehead onto his father's stomach while tears slid down his face. His father was gone… _Gone_.

Sam kneeled next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up with his bloodshot eyes. He then hugged her tight while she told him that everything was going to be alright, and to let it all out. Danny obeyed and cried harder, making Sam rub his back more, assuring that everything was going to be okay from now on.

After a few more minutes of crying and sobbing, they all walked out of the room in silence. They walked into the dark hallway, trying to find the main exit area. Soon, they finally did. They saw the light of the door calling their names. They ran as fast as they could towards it, and found themselves in the daylight. They looked and they searched for any vehicles they could use to get home.

It was just then that Vlad's limo was seen. It was obvious that this whole "Game" was underground, behind Vlad's Mansion. They rushed to it and hopped inside while Jeremy drove. Danny took a window seat with Sam by his side. She held his hand to comfort him, and he took it with pleasure. Jazz sat on the other window seat while Tucker wrapped an arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. Maddie, Pamela, and Angela sat across from the kids, all huddled up to comfort each other.

Jeremy just drove, keeping his eyes on the never-ending road. He regretted all the mean things he had said to Jack. He regretted it so badly. If only he could go back in time, and stop Jack from dying. But he can't. Its destiny now, and you can never change what destiny has done.

As they all drove home in silence, a ghost was watching their every move. The ghost wanted revenge on them for killing his friend. It always gets what it wants. And right now, it wants revenge. It wants to kill Danny Phantom. And to kill Danny Phantom it wants, to kill Danny Phantom it will get.

* * *

**Done! The sequel will come out when I'm finished with "Haunted Nightmares" and maybe towards the end of "A Phantom Story" (:**

**Thank you all for reading! I would like to give a shout out to all my fans who had been supporting me throughout the story:**

**Teameida Creator**

**Madiphan99**

**DannyPhantomGurl25**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy**

**LeDPguy**

**BrittneyluvsChrist**

**YukariMusa **

**Zinnia99**

**LinkinPark X**

**BlondieMarie24**

**Sam L. Manson**

**Harmony's Entropy**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Weesie**

**Shugokage**

**SweetAddiction29**

**ParisPhantom**

**Robastar34**

**Alexia04**

**Kitty in Boots**

**Portlee11**

**ChristinCC**

**ALIKAT131**

**SamApeace**

**Reneemon45**

**And all the guests who had reviewed (:**

**And to those who had been reading, but haven't reviewed or are new readers, thank you for reading. Its been a pleasure writing this! Thank you, and see you on the other side! ;)**

**~SamXDanny**


End file.
